Eres la Música en mi
by Sandyn8
Summary: Que pasaria si la persona que tanto amas de pronto empieza a cambiar contigo y no tarda en romperte el corazón?...bueno, eso le paso a Syaoran,volvera a creer en el amor?...SxS!...Música, romance y drama!...denle una oportunidad a este fic!
1. Inicio

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 1 "Inicio"**

**Syaoran**

Mi nombre es Syaoran Li. A mis cortos 20 años soy músico en toda la extensión de la palabra, compongo, canto y toco un sinfín de instrumentos. Mi especialidad, la Guitarra.

No es por presumir, pero siempre he pensado que nací con un don especial para la música.

Soy originario de Italia, mi padre es italiano y mi madre es de China. Por esa razón creo que no me veo tan europeo.

He decidido continuar mis estudios de música, y opte por irme a Japón, más exactamente a la Universidad de Música de Tokio.

En la Universidad conocí a una chica llamada Yui. Una chica de cabello corto pelirroja, delgada y un poco bajita. Ella se prepara para ser una gran cantante, y para ser sinceros, ella canta espectacular, le veo un gran futuro en la música.

No soy muy sociable que digamos, pero ella y yo tuvimos una conexión especial y rápidamente nos hicimos grandes amigos.

Creo que ese fue mi primer error…

* * *

><p>Lunes…como odio los lunes…no es que no me guste ir a la universidad, al contrario me fascina ir a una escuela que está llena de un ambiente musical, bueno, es una escuela de música después de todo.<p>

Miro el reloj..."7:30 am"…no tenia clase hasta las 10 de la mañana. Si fuera por mi me quedaría un poco más en la cama, pero le prometí a Yui que iríamos a tomar un café antes de ir a clases.

Así que me levante con pesar, me duche, me vestí y salí hacia ese café que quedaba cerca de la Universidad.

Al llegar note que Yui ya estaba sentada esperándome. –"¡Vaya!"- dije para mí. Mire mi reloj y me percate de que ya eran las 8:40 am. El motivo de mi sorpresa es que el que siempre llegaba primero a todas partes era yo, y sobre todo, por qué rayos llegue tan tarde si vivía a 15 minutos de ese café!

Camine hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga y me senté delante de ella.

-Llegas tarde Syaoran.- me dijo sin siquiera saludar. Y no la culpaba, ya que habíamos quedado a las 7:50.

-Lo siento.-le dije disculpándome.- Te juro que no sé qué es lo que me paso. Salí de mi casa a tiempo.-termine de de decir. Aunque si me pongo a pensar, creo que me distraje con las cientos de tiendas de música que hay cerca de mi casa. Claro, eso no se lo dije a Yui.

-Está bien…-dijo resignada.

-¿No vas a tomar nada?- pregunte al tiempo que llamaba a la camarera para pedirle algo.

-¡Bromeas!...¡llevo 3 tazas de café y un pastelillo!

-Oye cálmate.-dije regañándola.-No es mi culpa que comas tanto.

-¡Comí tanto por estarte esperando!- se defendió.

-Ok…ok…- concluí nuestra "mini" discusión. Y así seguimos por un rato más. Platicando sobre cosas triviales, la escuela, nuestras vidas, etc.

Un rato después salimos del café pero nos detuvo algo, o más bien, alguien…

-¡YUI!- gritaba una chica de cabello castaño claro, delgada, ojos azules y de la misma estatura que mi amiga. Y creo que me quede mirándola embobado ya que no reaccione hasta que la dicha mencionada hablo.

-¡Nana!-saludo mi amiga.-Que milagro que te dejas ver.

-¿Yo?, pero si tu eres la que se desaparece desde que estas estudiando música.

Las chicas seguían en su plática pero yo seguía en una especie de trance viendo a aquella chica…aunque creo que Yui lo noto…

-Ah!...que grosera, no te presente a mi amigo.- dijo Yui.- Nana, el es mi mejor amigo Syaoran Li.- Por alguna razón me puse nervioso cuando dicha chica poso sus lindos ojos azules en mi…si, dije lindos…hermosos…bellos... ¡Ah!, ¡ya estoy delirando!

-Ah…-me puse nervioso, rayos.-Mucho gu…gusto.-termine de balbucear.

-Syaoran, ella es Nana Hiroshi.- termino las presentaciones.

-Mu…mucho gusto Syaoran.- me dijo aquella chica de nombre Nana…esperen un momento, se puso ¿nerviosa?...eso quiere decir que yo le gus….ok, ya no sé ni lo que digo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura<strong>

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 19 años. Originaria de la ciudad de Tomoeda, Japón.

Soy estudiante de Piano en la Universidad de Música de Tokio. Por ese motivo estoy rentando un pequeño apartamento en Tokio para poder asistir a la Universidad.

Visito a mis padres los fines de semana, lo malo es que mi hermano mayor Touya también los visita esos días. Y no me lo tomen a mal, quiero mucho a mi hermano, ¡pero solo se la pasa molestándome!

Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de música. Es genial trabajar ahí, rodeada de tantos instrumentos y en mi tiempo libre mi jefe me deja tocar el piano!...¿ya mencione que amo la música?

Por más maravilloso que sea mi trabajo no me pagan mucho. Por ese motivo no pude rentar un apartamento para mi sola, así que comparto apartamento con una chica de la Universidad, así que la renta la pagamos entre las dos.

Esta chica es Tomoyo Daidouji. Estudia en la misma universidad que yo, solo que ella estudia para ser cantante profesional. Es una chica muy buena y amable con todo el mundo. Y desde un principio nos hicimos grandes amigas.

-¡Sakura!, ya está listo el desayuno!- escuche a Tomoyo desde mi habitación.-¡Ya voy!.- le conteste mientras terminaba de vestirme.

-Buenos días.- salude a mi compañera cuando salí de mi habitación.

-Buenos días Sakurita.- contesto sonriente.- ¿Trabajas hoy?

-Sí. Hoy nos llegan unas nuevas guitarras y aunque no se mucho de eso el jefe quiere que las limpiemos y acomodemos.-dije con pesar. No es que no me gustara trabajar pero era lunes y eran las 8 de la mañana!

-Da lo mejor de ti Sakurita!- animó Tomoyo.

Cuando llegue a Music City, la tienda de música donde trabajo, ya había llegado el cargamento con las nuevas guitarras. Mi jefe me pidió que las sacara de las cajas, las limpiara y las colocara en los estantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran<strong>

Mi clase de las 10 había terminado y no tenía ninguna más ese día. Así que espere a Yui afuera de la Universidad para ir a ver las nuevas guitarras que traerían a Music City, mi tienda de música favorita.

Los lunes Yui y yo salíamos a las 12. Básicamente nuestros lunes eran muy relajados ya que solo teníamos una sola clase ese día.

-Estás listo Syaoran?-pregunto sonriente una vez llego a mí.

-Sí. Vamos.-conteste serio como de costumbre.

-Y qué te pareció mi amiga Nana?-pregunto de repente para mi desgracia.

-Ah… ¿a qué te refieres?- disimule.

-Me refiero a que ¡no le quitabas la mirada de encima!-decía con su típica sonrisa mientras caminábamos a la tienda.

-Bueno… no te voy a mentir. La verdad si es muy linda tu amiga.- confesé un poco sonrojado.

-¡Lo sabia!-dijo emocionada.-Sabia que te había gustado, y por lo que pude notar tú le gustaste a ella.

-¡¿DE VERDAD? …digo…enserio?- trate de disimular un poco mi alegría. Y no es que yo sea muy enamoradizo, pero por alguna razón esa chica me cautivo y simplemente no pude dejar de pensar en ella en toda la mañana.

Dejamos un poco de lado el tema de la linda amiga de Yui…digo, de la amiga de Yui una vez que llegamos a Music City.

-Ya viste Yui!...están geniales estas guitarras!- dije como si fuera un niño pequeño en una juguetería. Y es que la música me encantaba y sobre todo las guitarras.

-Jeje…si, Syao, están geniales.-dijo burlándose de mí, pero no me importo ya que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo aquellas hermosas guitarras que tenia frente a mí.

-Bueno, en lo que estás viendo guitarras yo voy a ver algunos micrófonos, necesito uno.

-Está bien.- dije mientras caminaba hacia unas cajas que estaban en el suelo. Abrí una de ellas y me encontré con una Gibson SG, simplemente esa guitarra me encantaba.

-¡Disculpe joven!...pero no puede abrir esas cajas.- me dijo una chica castaña, de cabello corto y grandes ojos verdes.

-Oh… lo siento…solo quería….

-Por favor no toque las cajas.- me interrumpió la chica.

-Sí, disculpe.- dije educadamente mientras cerraba la caja que antes abrí.

Después de eso camine unos cuantos pasos lejos de esa chica para ver otras guitarras, pero pude notar que la ojiverde abría la misma caja que hace unos momentos yo abrí. La chica saco la guitarra, la limpio un poco y la coloco en uno de los estantes. ¡¿Para qué rayos me había regañado por abrir la caja si ella de todos modos la iba a abrir?...debo admitir que eso me molesto un poco.

Así que para fastidiarla un poco regrese con ella.

-Que bonita guitarra.- dije mirando la guitarra antes mencionada. Tome la guitarra y la conecte a un amplificador y comencé a tocar. La chica pareció molestarse por eso.

-¡Oye! Acabo de limpiar esa!- me dijo enojada.

-Oye, para que crees que están estas guitarras en exhibición?-al ver que no decía nada, seguí.- están aquí para que los músicos las prueben, así que no me grites. Y recuerda, el cliente siempre tiene la razón.-dije para fastidiarla un poco más.

-Está bien….-dijo resignada y molesta.- pero no tienes que ser tan grosero.-termino de decir y se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a tods...espero les gustara estre primer capitulo, se que no estuvo muy interesante que digamos, pero solo fue el principio...se pondra mas interesante en los proximos!<strong>

**Así que porfa dejen Reviews para que continue esta historia!**

**Nos leemos en el proximo Capitulo!**


	2. Nuevos Sentimientos

****Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!****

* * *

><p><strong>Eres la Música en Mí<strong>

**Capitulo 2 "Nuevos Sentimientos"**

**Sakura**

Después del trabajo tuve que ir a clases, ese día mi profesor me puso a tocar el piano todo el día, aunque por alguna razón mi mente estaba en otro lado a pesar de estar tocando las grandes obras de Mozart.

En mi mente se mantuvo la imagen de cierto chico de ojos ambarinos y cabello rebelde. Aquel chico de la tienda, a pesar de ser tan molesto no puedo negar que era bastante lindo…

-Y ¿qué tal la escuela Sakurita?- pregunto mi compañera Tomoyo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Ah?...bien…aunque me duelen un poco las manos por tocar tanto.- respondí. Y es que a pesar de que mi mente estaba en otro lado mi cuerpo estaba trabajando mucho…sobre todo mis manos.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen. _Si no duele no sirve._-me dijo sonriente.

-Ah?.. ¿Quién dice eso Tomoyo?- cuestione divertida, y es que su comentario por alguna razón me dio gracia.

-Jaja…lo escuche de una compañera de la clase de canto.- me contesto también divertida.

Y así continuo nuestro día, hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia, aunque por alguna razón, muy dentro de mí, la imagen de ese chico seguía en mi cabeza.

**Syaoran**

Después haber ido a Music City acompañe a Yui hasta su casa…otro error…

Cuando llegamos estaba Nana sentada, al parecer esperando a Yui.

-Nana!- saludo mi amiga.- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando?-contesto sonriente.-Hola Syaoran.- dijo tiernamente dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ho…hola Nana.-conteste algo nervioso. Por lo general no soy nervioso, pero cuando estaba con ella algo me pasaba y eso que esta era la segunda vez que nos veíamos!

Nana y yo nos quedamos viendo y sonriéndonos como tontos y creo que Yui noto eso ya que escuche unas cuantas risitas por su parte.

-Ejem…quieren pasar?- nos pregunto Yui con una sonrisita abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Claro.- contesto rápidamente Nana. Aunque le pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Y tu Syaoran?, ¿Pasas?-cuestiono mi amiga al verme inmóvil frente a su casa.

-Ah…no…tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana.-dicho esto me fui.

Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de la casa de Yui cuando escuche que gritaban mi nombre.-¡Syaoran!- me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa era Nana.

No pude decirle nada ya que se acerco a mí rápidamente y me dio un rápido pero tierno beso en la mejilla, aunque yo lo sentí muy pero muy cerca de mis labios!

-Nos vemos después.- me dijo sonrojada. Y dicho esto se fue corriendo de regreso a casa de Yui. Yo me quede parado, sin mover ningún musculo tratando de digerir lo ocurrido.

Sin duda Nana me encanta….

**Sakura**

¡Por fin ya era viernes!... solo un día mas y sería libre!

Bueno…solo sábado y domingo. Pero igual se sentía bien que fuera viernes.

Esa mañana no paso nada interesante. Fui a clases, practique de nuevo a Mozart ya que aun no lo dominaba, pude ver a Tomoyo entre clases e incluso pude meterme a uno de sus ensayos.

Definitivamente mi compañera había nacido para cantar…

También había varios chicos y chicas cantando ¡Todos son muy talentosos!..Pero sin duda Tomoyo era la mejor.

¿Se nota el favoritismo? Jaja…no importa!

Con Tomoyo estaba cantando otra chica… una tal Yui me parece. También cantaba increíble. Aunque siento que la he visto en alguna parte… ¿pero...dónde?

Después de la escuela fui a mi trabajo en Music City. El tiempo transcurrió sin mucha relevancia, hasta que ya entrada la noche apareció de nuevo ese chico que me molesto la última vez.

Debo decir que se veía bastante lindo… ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?

-Buenas Noches.- saludo educadamente el chico al entrar a la tienda.

-Miren quien apareció… el chico que no se aguanto las ganas de sacar una guitarra de la caja.- le dije sonriente. El me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa que por cierto se veía tan lindo…

-Lo siento… no debí hacerlo y tampoco debí regresar a molestarte.-me dijo aún sonriente.

-No te preocupes, todo olvidado. ¿Te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? – pregunte.

-Claro.- me contesto sonriendo. ¿Qué este chico no se cansaba de sonreír?- Soy Syaoran y tú?

-Sakura.

-Mucho gusto Sakura.- al parecer este chico era más educado de lo que parece.

-Y ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - dije recordando que estábamos en la tienda y el estaba ahí y no precisamente para verme.

-De hecho vine a ver de nuevo aquella guitarra.- la señalo.- Creo que me la llevare.

- Ok… Si necesitas algo solo dime.

Luego de nuestra pequeña charla Syaoran fue a ver dicha guitarra. Volvió a conectarla a uno de los amplificadores y empezó a tocar.

La última vez que vino a la tienda no había notado lo bien que tocaba. Realmente se notaba la pasión por la música en aquellos ojos ámbar.

Poco después desconecto la guitarra y la trajo consigo hasta el mostrador.

-Creo que si me la llevare.- dijo poniendo la guitarra en el mostrador.

-Está bien. Ahora la empaqueto para que puedas llevártela.

-Y… ¿tu tocas?- pregunto de repente. Al parecer quería entablar conversación mientras terminaba con su pedido.

-¿Yo?... ¿guitarra? ….para nada… lo mío es el piano.- dije orgullosa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo sorprendido.- Así que eres pianista. Y dime, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas tocando?

-Toco desde los 4 años.- decía orgullosa mientras terminaba de guardar la guitarra en su caja.

-¡Desde los 4 años! –Se sorprendió.- entonces debes ser una experta. Espero que algún día me hagas el honor de escucharte tocar.

¿Escucharon?... ¡para él sería un honor escucharme tocar! …aunque tal vez lo dijo por cortesía, pero aun así sonó lindo cuando lo dijo.

-De acuerdo. Algún día te mostrare como toco.- le dije un poco sonrojada.-Bueno, aquí tienes tu guitarra. Son 3500 yenes.- dije entregándole su paquete.

-Gracias. Aquí tienes.- dijo dándome el dinero.

-Gracias por tu compra.

-Gracias a ti. Nos vemos luego Sakura.- dijo sonriente y se fue.

Syaoran era más agradable de lo que imagine. Y… debo admitir que… me gusta bastante…ok, lo dije, me gusta Syaoran!, sé que es muy rápido pero ese chico aparte de ser guapo es muy amigable e interesante. Y lo mejor de todo…compartimos una gran pasión por la música… ¿Me pregunto si tendrá novia? …. ¡¿QUÉ? …¿voy muy rápido?

**Syaoran**

Debo admitir que la chica de Music City es muy agradable y al parecer ama la música igual que yo. Tal vez este sea el comienzo de una amistad.

Y hablando de amistad, debería llamar a Yui, ya que tengo 10 llamadas perdidas en mi celular! …espero no sea nada malo…

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LLAMAS HASTA AHORA SYAORAN! ¡PUDO SER UNA EMERGENCIA!- me contesto muy enojada.

-Si no era una emergencia ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- le dije un poco molesto. No me gustaba que me gritaran, pero así era mi relación con Yui. Éramos como hermanos…siempre discutiendo pero aun así nos queríamos.

-Bueno, ¡ya dejemos de discutir! … solo te llamaba para preguntarte… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE BESASTE CON MI MEJOR AMIGA!

-¿¡QUÉ! … ¡yo no me he besado con nadie!- me defendí.- Y ¿de qué amiga hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto Syaoran de ¡Nana!- me dijo al parecer ¿riéndose?

-¡Yo no la he besado!

-Jajaja!...lo sé!...solo quería molestarte.- dijo mientras se moría de la risa.-Tu no serias capaz de dar el primer paso… por eso le dije que ella lo diera por ti.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ay Syao… ¡eres tan tonto a veces! -¿por qué siento que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto?- Cuando te fuiste de mi casa yo le dije que fuera a decirte algo, como "me gustas" o tal vez algo no tan directo jaja!, lo del beso en la mejilla fue cosa de ella.

-Entonces… ¿le gusto?- pregunte avergonzado, pero realmente quería saber.

-¡OBVIO LE GUSTAS!- me grito casi reventándome el tímpano a través del teléfono.

Yui siguió molestando un rato más por el teléfono. En cuanto terminamos de hablar en mi cabeza apareció un solo objetivo… _Hacer que Nana sea mi novia… _

Esa noche me fui a la cama con una gran sonrisa. Ni siquiera le había prestado atención a mi guitarra nueva…creo que me estaba… ¿enamorando?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!...espero les gustara este capitulo!<strong>

**Y antes que nada me gustaria agradecer a Sari-Natsuki , Nanitayi-Li y Endri-Chan por sus comentarios!...de verdad, Gracias! ^^**

**Y cuentenme...qué les va pareciendo la historia!**

**Bueno, espero les siga gustando!...Gracias por leer esto y por favor dejen reviews!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, que espero actualizar muy pronto...pero por si no, desde ahorita les deseo un ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!...feliz 2012!**


	3. Compromisos

******Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>****

******Capitulo 3 "Compromisos"******

**Sakura**

Me encontraba en la clase de Historia de la Música Clásica…debo admitir que esta no era mi clase favorita. La voz de la maestra simplemente me dormía.

Terminada la clase fui a los ensayos de Tomoyo, ¡me encanta verla cantar!

-Hola Sakura! – me saludo alegre mi compañera.

-Hola!, ¿cómo van los ensayos? – pregunte.

-Bien, aunque ya estoy un poco cansada.- decía mientras hacia una mueca de cansancio.

-Te entiendo. Debes estar muy cansada después del gran trabajo que haces!

-No es para tanto Saku!- dijo riéndose.

-¡Hey Tomoyo! –escuchamos que alguien grito del otro lado del salón de ensayos. Era Yui, una de las compañeras de canto de Tomoyo. Nunca le he hablado pero sé que Tomoyo se lleva bastante bien con ella.- Vamos a ir a tomar una malteada, ¿te nos unes?- cuestiono la mencionada.

-Ah…-dudo Tomoyo.- Saku, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?

-Claro!...¿pero, no les molestara que vaya? –pregunte apenada. Y es que no conocía a ninguna de las chicas que iban a ir por la dichosa malteada. Salvo Tomoyo claro, y Yui, aunque como ya mencione no le he hablado!

-No te preocupes.- me dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.- Son muy amigables y seguro les agradaras!

-Está bien…-dije no muy segura.

Cuando nos reunimos con ellas Tomoyo empezó a presentarnos.

-Chicas, ella es mi mejor amiga Sakura!.- dijo muy sonriente.- Sakura, ellas son Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y Yui.

-Mucho gusto chicas!.- dije con una sonrisa.

-El gusto es nuestro.- dijo una chica de cabello corto llamada Rika.

-Eres muy bonita!- dijo sonriente Chiharu.

-Ah…gracias.- dije un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno chicas, ¡Vamos por esas malteadas!- dijo animada Naoko.

Rápidamente llegamos a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la Universidad. Nunca había venido aunque siempre paso por aquí para ir a clases.

-Aquí venden unas malteadas muy ricas Sakura.- me dijo Yui.-Siempre vengo con un amigo a tomar algo.- dijo sonriente.

-Uyy… ¿podría ese amigo tuyo ser tu novio?.- pregunto picara Chiharu.

-Jajaja! ¡Para Nada! Es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano.- contesto muy segura Yui, por lo que no me quedo ninguna duda de que no sentía nada por ese amigo suyo.

-Y ¿tú tienes novio Sakura?- empezó Rika.

-Ah…no, para nada.- dije un poco sonrojada, y es que no me gustaba hablar mucho de mi vida privada y mucho menos amorosa.

-¿Y hay alguien que te guste? – siguió Naoko.

-Ah…N..no…nadie.- dije nerviosa. Aunque se poso por mi mente cierto chico de la tienda de música…

-¿En serio?- también siguió Yui.

Esperen… ¿desde cuándo empecé a ser el tema de conversación?

-Ah…¡de verdad! –dije sonrojada.

-Bueno, bueno chicas. Dejemos a la pobre de Sakura que ya está más roja que una manzana.- dijo sonriente Tomoyo salvándome…esperen un momento… ¿cómo que roja como una manzana? … ¿qué no se supone que es mi amiga?, pero la perdono solo porque después de eso cambiaron el tema.

Así seguimos un rato hasta que cada una nos tuvimos que ir a hacer nuestras actividades del día. En mi caso, ir a trabajar a Music City.

**Syaoran**

Después de clases había quedado con Nana para ir a tomar algo. Aún seguíamos en esa etapa de conocernos, solo éramos amigos, aunque espero que eso cambie pronto…

Nana estudia Gastronomía Internacional, así que quede en que pasaría por ella a su facultad.

Me encontraba afuera de la Facultad de Gastronomía de Tokio -¡Syaoran!- escuche que alguien me llamaba, rápidamente reconocí la voz de Nana.

Me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.- Hola Nana.- le dije tiernamente cuando nuestros rostros aun seguían a una distancia considerable. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que la vi acercarse más…más…y más…en ese momento sentí que me había ido de este mundo, y solo podía sentir cierto calor en mis labios…así es, Nana me había besado…Sin duda la mejor sensación que he sentido…

Desde hace unos días Nana y yo habíamos tenido un par de citas, pero esta era la primera vez que nos besábamos, o más bien, ¡que ella me besaba!

Ya entrada la noche pase a dejar a Nana a su casa, no sin antes darnos otros cuantos besos!...sin duda nunca me cansare de eso…

Después de eso me pase por Music City, necesitaba una plumilla para mi guitarra, por alguna razón ¡siempre las pierdo!

**Sakura**

Estaba anocheciendo y yo seguía trabajando, debido a que no había ningún cliente fui hacia uno de los pianos de la tienda, y con permiso de mi jefe me puse a tocar…

Así estuve un rato hasta que alguien me interrumpió…

-¡Vaya!...así que eres todo un prodigio del piano.- voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con el chico más guapo que he visto…si, obviamente me refiero a Syaoran!

-Syaoran. Me asustaste.- dije un poco sonrojada.

-Disculpa.- ¡tan educado como siempre! – Cuando me dijiste que tocabas el piano no me imagine que tocaras tan bien.

-No es para tanto.- conteste apenada.

-¡Claro que sí! He escuchado a cientos de pianistas, pero sin duda tú tienes un talento único.- dijo entusiasmado. A Syaoran le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de música. Se nota que la ama…

-Anda.- siguió diciendo.- sigue tocando. Quiero _seguirte _escuchando tocar.

Un poco roja le di la espalda para seguir tocando el bello piano de la tienda. De repente escuche un violín, mire hacia donde provenía aquel bello sonido sin dejar de tocar y para mi sorpresa era Syaoran que había tomado uno de los violines de exhibición, y era increíble como mi piano con su violín se acompañaban tan bien… Sin duda este chico es un gran músico.

Ese momento fue mágico. Solo éramos él, yo y _nuestra música…_

Llegue a mi casa como a las 1 de la mañana. Después de que Syaoran se fue de la tienda, mi jefe me pidió que me quedara un rato más para revisar el inventario. Aunque por lógica no estaba prestando mucha atención, solo podía recordar lo maravilloso que fue tocar con Syaoran…cada vez me gustaba más este chico…

Esperaba encontrarme con Tomoyo durmiendo, pero para mi sorpresa estaba en la sala viendo algo en su laptop.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-Hola Saku… estoy viendo las grabaciones de los ensayos de canto.- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte ya que la notaba muy pensativa al mismo tiempo que me sentaba a su lado.

-No…es que estaba pensando que…falta algo...-me dijo muy seria.

-¿Algo?... ¿cómo qué?

-¡Como que tu toques el piano para nosotras! –exploto de repente.

-¡¿Eh?- me sorprendí. Y es que esto era cosa seria. El grupo de canto de Tomoyo hacia meses se preparaba para el evento principal de la universidad, El Concierto de Año Nuevo. -¡Tomoyo, yo no puedo tocar con ustedes!...ah… ¡tengo que trabajar y no tengo tiempo para ensayar y…!- intente excusarme sin mucho éxito.

-No te preocupes Saku. Recuerda que tu jefe te dijo que por asuntos escolares podías faltar de vez en cuando.- me decía con una sonrisa que daba miedo.- Así que no hay excusa, además tu tocas precioso el piano!

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Pero nada…anda vamos a dormir.-me dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se iba a su habitación y me dejaba sola en la sala con mi cara de "¿en qué me he metido?"…Definitivamente estos días serian difíciles…

Y no es que no quisiera tocar con Tomoyo y sus compañeras que eran muy talentosas, al contrario, seria todo un honor, y amo la música, pero… ¡Me pongo muy nerviosa si toco frente a muchas personas!, es decir, con un grupo pequeño de personas no hay problema…pero ¿TODA LA UNIVERSIDAD?...pero, si mi amiga me necesita….lo haré…

**Syaoran**

Después de dejar a Nana en su casa fui a Music City por unas plumillas para mi guitarra. Nada mas acercarme a la tienda pude escuchar a lo lejos una hermosa melodía interpretada con gran habilidad.

Al entrar me encontré con Sakura de espaldas frente al piano. Debo admitir que esta chica tiene un talento inigualable.

Al principio dude en interrumpirla, pero aun así lo hice….

Me disculpe por interrumpirla, la elogie un poco y le pedí que tocara un poco más. No me aguante las ganas y tome uno de los violines de la tienda y comencé el acompañamiento de la bella melodía de Sakura.

Para ser sinceros, nunca me había sentido tan cómodo tocando con otra persona. Cuando se trata de música soy muy exigente…pero con ella fue…_mágico…_

Ya era un poco tarde y al parecer Sakura tenía cosas que hacer en la tienda, así que opte por irme, aunque si fuera por mí, me quedaría horas con ella para seguir escuchándola tocar.

Al llegar a mi casa me di cuenta que no había comprado nada de la tienda. Sinceramente ya no quise regresar.- Supongo que regresare mañana…-me dije a mi mismo con pesar, aunque me hacia un poco de ilusión ver a Sakura por alguna razón…supongo que quería seguir tocando con ella…

A la mañana siguiente, aprovechando que era sábado, Nana y yo quedamos de salir, pero le dije que primero tenía que pasar a Music City por unas cosas, obviamente las plumillas que había olvidado comprar la noche anterior.

-Syaoran mientras haces tus compras voy a la cafetería que está cerca.-me dijo Nana de pronto antes de entrar a Music City.

-¿Eh?... ¿no vas a entrar conmigo?... prometo no tardarme.

-No, gracias. Las tiendas de música no son lo mío…-me dijo sonriente, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue dejándome un poco ¿molesto?, si, definitivamente estaba molesto, se suponía que esta salida era para pasar tiempo juntos pero lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que no le interesara la música en absoluto!

Entre a la tienda y me acerque al mostrador, como me imaginaba estaba Sakura trabajando.

-Buenos Días.-dije sin mucho ánimo.

-¡Buenos Días!- me dijo una Sakura muy alegre.- ¿estás bien?- demonios…creo que noto mi enfado.

-Si…oye me enseñas las plumillas.-dije cambiando el tema.

-Claro.-dijo sacando una pequeña caja llena de plumillas.- ¿Qué te parece esta?-dijo mostrándome una plumilla color verde.

-Es linda.-comente.- ¿sabes?, le atinaste a mi color favorito.- dije mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- dijo divertida.

-Me la llevo.

-¿Te llevaras una plumilla que yo escogí?... oye Syaoran, yo no sé mucho de esto y…-me decía con un poco de indecisión.

-No te preocupes, no hay mucha diferencia entre ellas y aparte es mi color favorito y la escogiste tú, la mejor pianista que he escuchado.

-Ay Syaoran…que cosas dices…-dijo sonrojada. No había notado lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

-Solo digo la verdad….bueno, ¿cuánto es por la plumilla?

-No es nada….tómala como un regalo por subirme un poco mi ego de pianista.

-¿Enserio?...bueno, gracias.- le dije sonriendo.

Después regrese con Nana a la cafetería, estaba sentada tomando un café.

-Te tardaste.- cometo seria.

-Lo siento, me quede platicando un poco.

-Está bien. Oye en año nuevo hacen una competencia de cocina.-me comentaba alegre.- Y quisiera que fueras.- En año nuevo?...pero si ese día se celebraba el Concierto de Año Nuevo de la Universidad…-¿Iras a verme verdad?- me decía con una cara que no pude decir que no.

-Está bien, iré.- dije no muy seguro pero fue suficiente para que estuviera feliz.

Nunca me anote para hacer algo en el concierto de la universidad, simplemente no me interesaba, aunque cada año iba a ver dicho evento este año no quería perdérmelo ya que cantaría Yui y… esperen… ¡ya tengo una escusa para no ir con Nana!...no es que no quisiera ir con mi aun no novia oficial, pero es que si tenía que elegir entre un concurso de cocina y un concierto de la Universidad…bueno, mi elección era obvia…

-Oye, pero ese día Yui tiene su presentación y…-me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes mi evento es una hora más tarde que el evento de Yui. Aunque no podre ir porque tendré que preparar las cosas para la competencia, pero estoy segura que tú iras a apoyarla por los dos.-dijo sonriente.

-Si…de acuerdo…- dije no muy convencido…

Bueno, ese día será muy largo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!...espero les gustara este capitulo! y disculpen la demora!<strong>

**Y porfavor, no olviden dejar reviews! xD!**

**Ah!...y nuevamente le agradesco a Nanitayi-Li , Sari-Natsuki , Kendrix astrix , Endri-Chan , Anais-Lovely-Angel y KkKobato0o por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir con esto!...Mil disculpas si olvide mencionar a alguien!**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. Descubrimientos

****Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MÍ<strong>**

****Capitulo 4 "Descubrimientos"****

**Sakura**

Faltaban solo 2 semanas para el gran Concierto de Año Nuevo de la Universidad, y aunque estoy muy nerviosa estoy bastante emocionada por eso!

En la universidad se podía ver a todos muy ocupados con los preparativos y los ensayos para el gran día. Y nosotras no éramos la excepción.

-¡Eso sonó maravilloso! – dijo la profesora que estaba viendo nuestro ensayo al terminar la canción.

-Todas cantan muy bien. ¡Las Felicito!- elogie a mis compañeras. Y es que de verdad cantaban increíble cada una por separado, pero cuando cantaban todas juntas simplemente era maravilloso…

-¡Gracias Sakurita!-me decía Tomoyo.- pero no sonaría tan maravilloso si no fuera porque tenemos a la mejor pianista de Japón!

-Jaja….no es para tanto Tomoyo.- dije un poco sonrojada. Últimamente todos me decían que era la mejor pianista, la maestra, las chicas, Tomoyo y….y Syaoran…si me lo seguían diciendo me lo iba a empezar a creer!

-Bueno señoritas…tenemos que seguir ensayando.- decía la profesora.- Desde el inicio…

**Syaoran**

Sabía que Nana cocinaba bien pero… ¡nunca me imagine que tanto!

-Toma. Prueba este.- me decía pasándome una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Nana me había pedido que la ayudara para degustar su comida y decirle que le faltaba. Y si me iba a alimentar todo el día con comida tan rica, bueno, yo no me iba a quejar.

-Esta delicioso!- le dije sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad?, ¿no le falta nada?, ¿o está muy dulce?- me decía preocupada. De verdad admiro su determinación.

-De verdad…enserio no le falta nada, todo lo que me has dado esta muy rico y sobre todo este pastel de chocolate.

-Unos cuantos días de novios y me basto para descubrir tu amor por el chocolate! Jaja!

Si, como lo escucharon, Nana y yo nos hicimos novios oficialmente hace unos días. De verdad que nunca me había gustado tanto una chica y creo que me empiezo a enamorar de ella…

Pase todo el día en casa de Nana. Ya en la noche decidí pasar a ver a Yui.

-¿Y cómo va todo con Nana?- pregunto mi amiga.

-Bien. Todo va bien.- dije con una leve sonrisa.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro verte y verla feliz.-me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se notaba y su mirada estaba un poco perdida.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunte serio y preocupado. Y es que no era normal ver a Yui tan apagada.

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando en cosas…

-¿qué cosas?... ¿sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea?- le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-Yo no soy quién para decirte, debería ser Nana la que…-de pronto se cayó como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

-¿Qué pasa con Nana, Yui?

-Nada…oye quieres algo de comer.- cambio de repente el tema.

-Yui no me cambies el tema… ¿¡Qué pasa con Nana!- pregunte molesto.

-Está bien!...te contare, pero cálmate quieres!

-Está bien…pero dime…

-Nana ha sufrido mucho por amor… Primero conoció a un hombre mayor que ella, empezaron a salir, el era casado y ella lo sabia pero aún así siguió con él. Nana le entrego todo, si entiendes a lo que me refiero…

-Te refieres a que ella y él…-decía perplejo. La verdad no me esperaba eso.

-Exacto. Nana le entrego su virginidad a ese hombre que la engaño solo para obtener sexo.

-Santo cielo!- yo seguía en shock por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Muchas veces trate de convencerla para que lo dejara pero no me hacía caso. Hasta que un día Nana se canso de esperar a que él algún día se enamorara y dejara a su esposa para estar con ella. Pero obviamente eso nunca paso. Después en la preparatoria conoció a un chico, lo conozco desde que éramos niños y pensé que sería un buen chico para ella y así sanar las heridas de mi amiga. Ella lo quería mucho, de verdad se enamoro profundamente de él, pero al año de que empezaron a salir, él ya la estaba engañando con otra tipa. Nana se entero y entro en una profunda depresión.- término de decir Yui con un aire de tristeza.- Por eso estoy muy contenta de que estén saliendo Syaoran. Porque estoy segura que tu no la harás sufrir.

-Yui…no tenía ni idea.- yo seguía en una especie de trance por el relato de Yui.- Apenas llevo unas semanas conociéndola y de verdad que ya me estoy enamorando de ella. Te prometo que no le voy a hacer daño ni la voy a hacer sufrir.

-Gracias Syaoran.- me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

**Sakura**

Después de los ensayos me fui a casa. Ese día no iría a trabar ya que le había pedido el día libre a mi jefe para poder ensayar. Gracias a Dios tengo un jefe amante de la música y siempre me apoya cuando tengo algo importante en la universidad.

Me recosté en mi cama y pensé en Music City…hace mucho que no me tomaba un día de descanso, realmente lo agradecía pero algo en mí quería ir a trabajar. Probablemente tenía que ver con ese chico castaño de ojos ámbar… en la tienda era la única oportunidad de verlo.- La próxima vez que lo vea… ¡Le pediré su número!- dije alegremente parándome sobre la cama con aires de grandeza.

-¿Y a quién le pedirás su número Sakurita?- me dijo Tomoyo desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ah?...a nadie!- dije sorprendida y casi a punto de caerme de la cama.

-Así que mi amiga está enamorada…- se decía así misma.- ¿Y quién habrá sido el afortunado?- decía con un tono pícaro, haciendo que me sonrojara muchísimo!

-Bueno…hay un chico…que….va a la tienda de música y…bueno…-ya no sabía ni lo que decía!

-Así que uno de tus clientes de la tienda.- parecía que estaba analizando.- ¡Que felicidad! ¡Ya era hora de que te consiguieras un novio amiga!- exploto de repente.

Después de que Tomoyo se tranquilizara un poco, decidí contarle todo lo de Syaoran. Como lo conocí en la tienda, como fue muy molesto al principio pero que al otro día se disculpo, que es muy educado, guapo, amante de la música como yo...y...y… creo que ya estoy babeando solo de recordarlo!

-¡Qué emoción!- gritaba Tomoyo.- Parece un buen chico. Deberías invitarlo a salir.

-¿Tú crees?... ¿no es muy pronto?

-¡Para nada!...así vera que te interesa, se enamorara de ti, se casaran y tendrán muchos hijitos!- creo que a estas alturas Tomoyo ya estaba muy emocionada con este tema…

-Este…Tomoyo…

-Jaja!, disculpa pero me emocione!...pero regresando al tema, de verdad deberías invitarlo a salir Sakura. Si de verdad te gusta, lucha por él! ¡Ánimo!

-Gracias!- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿por qué no lo invitas al concierto de año nuevo?, esa podría ser una buena ocasión para su primera cita!

-¿Qué?... ¿al concierto?...bueno, no sería mala idea. De hecho le gusta escucharme tocar, así que sería perfecto!

-Si, así que hay que dar lo mejor de nosotras para que nuestra presentación salga bien y conquistes a tu chico!

Así que ya tenía una meta… ¡La próxima vez que viera a Syaoran lo invitaría al concierto!

Los días habían pasado rápidamente… ¡Ya solo faltaban 4 días para el concierto!

Estos días estuve bastante ocupada con los ensayos y el trabajo…y hablando de trabajo ¡Donde diablos se había metido Syaoran!... hace días que no venía a la tienda, y eso arruinaba mi plan para invitarlo al concierto.

-¿Dónde te metiste? –dije aburrida para mí misma.

-¡Buenos Días!- escuche que alguien grito entrando a la tienda.

-Yui!...que sorpresa encontrarte aquí.-le dije.

-La sorpresa es mía, ni idea que trabajaras aquí, y eso que vengo muy seguido.

-Imagínate, tu despistada y yo despistada…pues ni cuenta nos dimos jaja!

-Jaja!...muy cierto.- En ese momento entro otra chica.

-Yui, así que aquí estabas, te he estado buscando.

-Lo siento Nana…Sakura ella es Nana, Nana ella es Sakura!-nos presento alegre.

-Mucho gusto!- le dije.

-Igualmente!...¡Qué bonita tienda!, ahora veo porque mi novio no sale de aquí!- dijo observando toda la tienda.

-Es verdad, Syaoran no sale de aquí.- siguió Yui….esperen un momento…dijo… ¿Syaoran?...podrá ser el mismo… ¿MI Syaoran?

-Así que... ¿tu novio viene muy seguido?- pregunte a Nana fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sí, no sale de aquí. Seguramente lo has visto.-me decía sonriente.

-Se llama Syaoran.- decía Yui.- es castaño.- hasta ahora la descripción encajaba.-Tiene ojos color ámbar.- oh no…será que si es…

-Mira, aquí tengo una foto de él.- dijo Nana mostrándome su celular. Mire temerosa la imagen y para mi desgracia….sí, estaban hablando de _mi _ Syaoran o más bien de _SU _Syaoran….

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Yui, ya que me había quedado callada por unos segundos.

-Ah…si.- dije recuperándome un poco.

-Entonces… ¿si lo has visto? – pregunto Nana.

-Sí, creo que un par de vez lo he visto por aquí.- dije aún con mi sonrisa fingida. No me esperaba nada de esto. Nunca pensé que Syaoran tuviera novia, aunque pensándolo bien, el es muy guapo y educado, era más que obvio…

Después de un rato Yui y Nana se fueron, dejándome muy pensativa. Ya no podría invitar a Syaoran al concierto, ya que seguramente iría con su novia a ver a Yui y no a mí…

Un rato más tarde me fui a casa a practicar para el concierto.

**Syaoran**

Después de mi plática con Yui hace unos días, empecé a ver a Nana diferente, no lo sé, pareciera que ahora me nació una necesidad de protegerla de todo y de todos.

Aún no puedo creer que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a una chica como ella, tan gentil, amable, linda y comprensiva…

Definitivamente me esforzaría para hacer a Nana la mujer más feliz del mundo. De eso no cabe duda…

Estos últimos días había estado ayudando a Nana con lo de su concurso de cocina, también había estado ayudando a Yui a practicar para el concierto, lo que no me había dejado tiempo para mí. Pero no me importaba, con tal de ayudar a las dos chicas que tanto quiero.

Y hablando de chicas…tenía ganas de ver a la ojiverde de Music City…era muy divertida y amigable…definitivamente ya la consideraba mi amiga.

En ese momento recordé que le encanta la música, así que se me ocurrió invitarla al concierto -"seguramente le encantaría"-pensé.

Así que ya que tenía tiempo fui a Music City.

Al entrar a la tienda lo primero que note es que no estaba Sakura en el mostrador como siempre…en dónde estará?...en su lugar estaba un chico alto de lentes y cabello grisáceo.

-Buenas tardes!- me saludo alegremente el chico.

-Buenas tardes…eh...disculpe, ¿no se encuentra Sakura, la chica que trabaja a aquí?

-¿Sakura?...no está aquí. Mi padre me dijo que se fue temprano hoy.

-¿Tu padre?

-Sí, mi padre es dueño de la tienda.- me dijo sonriente.- Mi nombre es Yukito, mucho gusto!

-Ah…mucho gusto.- debo admitir que este chico me daba un poco de miedo ya que no paraba de sonreír.-Ah…bueno gracias.- dicho esto me dispuse a ir a la salida.

-Ah...espera… ¿No vas a comprar nada?- me detuvo.

-No. Solo venia a buscar a Sakura.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- me dijo más serio. Por fin se le quitaba esa sonrisa de la cara!

-Ah…si.

-¿Eres novio de Sakura?

-¡¿QUÉ?...no, para nada….solo somos amigos.- dije nervioso. Y a este que le importaba si éramos novios o no…

-Esta bien.-me dijo serio.- ¡Que tengas un buen día!- me dijo sonriente de nuevo. Que chico tan más raro!

Me fui de la tienda pero me quede pensando en donde podría estar Sakura y también no dejaba de pensar en por qué a ese chico le interesara que yo fuera novio de la ojiverde…será qué le gusta Sakura?...puede ser, digo, la chica no es fea, es decir, ahora que lo pienso es bastante bonita y simpática…

Pero bueno…pensando en otras cosas, debería ir al gimnasio. Con tanta comida que me da Nana creo que ya he subido varios kilos, no es que sea muy fijado en eso pero nadie quiere ver a un músico rellenito! …ok, creo q si me importa un poco mi físico…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!...espero que esten bien!<strong>

**Espero que les este gustando el curso de la historia que la escribo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes!**

**Y nuevamente quiero agradecer a :**

**Anais-Lovely-Angel **

**Sari-Natsuki **

**Nanitayi-Li **

**bebeli **

**Kendrix astrix **

**Endri-Chan92 **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero actualizar muy pronto! y por favor, no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	5. Amor, amistad y un Concierto

****Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!****

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eres la Música en mi"<strong>

**Capitulo 5: "Amor, amistad y un Concierto"**

**Syaoran**

Hoy sin duda seria un largo día ya que hoy…es el "Gran" Concierto de la Universidad.

Y por qué digo que será lago?, bueno, ya que primero tengo q ir en la noche al concierto a ver la presentación de Yui y después de eso tengo que correr a la Universidad de Nana para apoyarla en la competencia de cocina.

Pff…lo que dignifica…Un día largo y difícil.

Esa mañana me encontraba en mi apartamento preparándome psicológicamente para lo que me esperaba esa noche. De repente sonó mi celular.

-¿Diga? – conteste no muy animado que digamos…

-¿Qué son esos ánimos Syaoran? Jaja!- me decía divertida una voz, que por cierto me resultaba muy familiar…

-¿Qué quieres Mark?- Y si se preguntan quién es Mark, bueno, digamos simplemente que es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que teníamos 2 años de edad, lo que significa que desde que tengo uso de razón conozco a este chico. Es como mi hermano. Su familia es canadiense pero él nació en China y han vivido ahí desde entonces. Y su madre es muy amiga de la mía.

-Nada en especial, solo te llamaba para avisarte que estoy en Japón.- me decía calmado.

-Ah…¡Oye espera!...dijiste en Japón? Pero…pero, cuándo llegaste?...¿por qué? ¿Cómo?...-decía rápidamente.

-Calma…calma…llegue hace un rato. La verdad quería darte una sorpresa pero surgió un problema… ¡No sé cómo llegar a tu casa! Jaja.- decía entre risas.

-Pff…y pretendes que vaya por ti al aeropuerto no?

-Siempre supe que eras muy listo amigo jaja…así que ven por mi!

-Está bien.- dije con pesadez, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de ver a mi amigo.

Y así me dispuse a salir hacia el aeropuerto.

**Sakura**

¡No puedo creer que por fin hoy es el concierto! Estoy muy nerviosa pero también muy emocionada.

Las chicas y yo hemos estado practicando mucho para este día. Espero que todo salga bien.

Esa mañana fui a Music City, no para trabajar ya que tenía el día libre por el concierto, sino para invitar a mi jefe y a los empleados al concierto.

-Entonces… ¿qué dicen? ¿Irán? – preguntaba a mi jefe y a los empleados al darles una invitación del concierto.

-¡Claro! – me decía feliz una de mis compañeras de trabajo.

-Yo también iré- me decía otro.

-Lo siento Sakura, pero no podre ir. Esta noche llega un nuevo cargamento de instrumentos a la tienda y tengo que estar aquí.- decía mi jefe.

-Pero si me das una de esas invitaciones con gusto iré.- de repente dijo Yukito entrando a la tienda. El es el hijo de mi jefe, es muy simpático y siempre me apoya en todo.

-Esa es una buena idea.- le decía mi jefe a su hijo.- ¿Qué te parece que Yukito vaya en mi lugar?

-Me parece una gran idea.- dije.- Aquí tienes Yukito.- dije entregándole una de las invitaciones.- Espero que puedas ir.

-Sera un honor para mí Sakura.- me decía mientras me dedicaba una de sus tantas sonrisas.

La idea de que algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo y Yukito vayan a la concierto me tiene muy feliz, pero en cierta parte me sentía triste por el asunto de Syaoran. De verdad quería invitarlo al concierto para que me viera tocar…Quería compartir ese momento con el…

**Syaoran**

Después de recoger a Mark del aeropuerto llevamos su equipaje a mi apartamento y después salimos a tomar algo. Más exactamente a la cafetería que está cerca de mi Universidad.

-Bonito lugar.- comentaba mi amigo una vez que nos sentamos.

-Sí, es muy bonito. Vengo aquí muy seguido.

-Bueno, actualízame un poco sobre tu vida. Te dejo de ver un tiempo y ¡ya no sé nada de ti!- comentaba divertido.

-Hoy en la noche es el concierto de la Universidad. Voy a ir a ver a Yui. La recuerdas no?

-Sí. Tu amiga de la escuela no?

-Sí, ella. Y después de eso tengo que ir a la Universidad de Gastronomía a…

-Espera.- dijo interrumpiéndome.- Aparte de músico ahora resulta que eres chef? Jaja!

-No, ¡para nada!. Es que Nana mi novia tiene una…

-Espera.- volvió a interrumpirme-… ¡NOVIA! ¿Tú? Jajaja!...que paso con lo de "Lo único que me importa es la música y no quiero chicas en mi vida" jaja!

-Ya sé que alguna vez dije eso. Pero es que conocí a esta chica y…no sé, creo que… me enamore.

-Así que estas enamorado…bueno, pues me alegro mucho por ti amigo.- me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias. Si me acompañas esta noche te la presentare.

-Claro, será muy interesante conocer a la chica que le robo su frio corazón a mi amigo.

-Si… ¡oye!... ¿cómo que frio corazón?

**Sakura**

No puedo creerlo… ya solo faltaban unos minutos para mi presentación con las chicas!

Estoy increíblemente nerviosa!

Me encontraba en los camerinos con las chicas. Todas estábamos tan nerviosas que nos vestimos súper rápido y ahora solo estábamos esperando ansiosas para salir al escenario.

Todas iban vestidas con unos hermosos vestidos de color negro. Se veían realmente elegantes. En cuanto a mí, Tomoyo insistió en ponerme un vestido rojo, muy hermoso por cierto, era largo, sin tirantes. La verdad muy hermoso.

-¿Ya estas lista para conquistar a tu chico Sakurita?- me decía alegre Tomoyo.

-Ah…no.- dije triste.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, lo que pasa es que…- decía en tono bajo para que ninguna de las otras chicas escuchara. Sobre todo Yui.- Syaoran ya tiene novia.

-De verdad?- decía mi amiga hablando igual de bajo que yo.

-Sí. Su novia es amiga de Yui. Por favor no le vayas a decir nada.

-No te preocupes, no diré nada.

-Chicas prepárense.- decía uno de los encargados del evento.- Ya les toca salir.

-Sí! ¡Ya era hora! – decía animada Chiharu.

-Bueno chicas. Animo! –decía Yui.

Y así salimos todas hacia el escenario. Nos acomodamos cada una en nuestros respectivos lugares. Yo obviamente en el piano, quedando de frente a las chicas que estaban una a lado de la otra.

Y entonces el telón se abrió….

**Syaoran**

Por fin ya era hora de la participación de Yui en el concierto.

La verdad estaba muy ansioso por ver a mi amiga cantar en ese gran escenario.

-Mira.- me decía Mark.- ya vena a abrir el telón!

Y como dijo Mark, en ese momento se abrió el Telón. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. Rápidamente pude ver a Yui, se notaba nerviosa pero muy feliz. De verdad que me sentía muy orgulloso de mi amiga.

En ese momento empezó el sonido del piano. Mira hacia el lugar del pianista y no podía creer lo que veía….

-No puede ser…es…es… ¿Sakura?

Y de verdad que no lo podía creer. ¡No tenía idea de que la chica de Music City asistiera a mi Universidad!... pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino ¡lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía!

Llevaba un lindo vestido rojo largo, el cabello lo llevaba suelto en caireles. Y estaba tocando con tanto profesionalismo. Solo la podía describir en una palabra…Hermosa…bueno, en dos palabras… Hermosa y Perfecta…

-Yui canta muy bien.- me decía Mark sacándome de mis pensamientos.- y la chica del piano es muy linda.

-Sí, muy linda…

**Mark**

**(Participación especial)**

Parecía que Syaoran estaba embobado con la presentación o más bien con la pianista. Claramente se notaba que la miraba a ella.

En cuanto termino su presentación todos comenzamos a aplaudir, menos Syaoran, el salió corriendo vaya a saber a dónde.

¿Sera que la pianista es la novia de mi amigo?, si es así, estoy muy contento por Syaoran, es una chica hermosa y con mucho talento para la música. Simplemente eran la pareja perfecta.

Ya que Syaoran no regresaba, decidí ir a buscarlo…

**Sakura**

-¡Todo salió perfecto!- decía Rika emocionada una vez que estuvimos de regreso en nuestro camerino.

-Sí, todo salió muy bien.- decía Tomoyo.

-Sí, muy buen trabajo chicas.- nos felicitaba Yui.- y sobre todo hay que agradecerle a nuestra pianista estrella.

-No es para tanto.- decía apenada.

-Claro que si.- nos interrumpió una voz masculina…una voz muy conocida para mí.- Estuviste fantástica Sakura.- me decía mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Ah…Yukito.- decía un poco nerviosa.

-Mira, te traje unas flores.- decía el chico de gafas mientras me daba un hermoso ramo de flores.

-Gracias.- No tenias que darme nada.

-No tenía pero quería hacerlo.- me decía tiernamente. Creo que hasta ese momento no había notado lo guapo y educado que es Yukito.

**Syaoran**

En cuanto las chicas terminaron su presentación salí corriendo al camerino. Realmente no sé porque, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas de ver a Sakura.

Cuando llegue, la puerta del camerino estaba abierta. Me acerque un poco y para mi sorpresa estaba aquel chico de Music City. Estaba muy cerca de Sakura y la ojiverde solo esta sonriéndole y traía un ramo de flores en sus manos. Seguramente el chico se las había dado…

No sé por qué pero me dolió mucho ver aquella escena.

¿Será que eran novios?

Si es así, no tendría porque importarme, digo, yo ya tengo novia…y hablando de novia… ¡Tenia que apresurarme para la llegar a la competencia de Nana!

No dije nada y salí corriendo a la Facultad de Gastronomía.

**Mark**

**(Participación especial 2 xD)**

No encontraba a Syaoran por ningún lado. De repente vi a la pianista salir de entre la multitud. Me sorprendió encontrarla tomada de la mano con un chico.

-Creo que me equivoque.- me dije a mi mismo.- así que ella no es la novia de Syaoran.

Seguí caminando y me encontré con Yui.

-Hola. No sé si me recuerdas soy Mark amigo de…

-Syaoran…lo sé.- me dijo la chica. Pude notarla un poco enojada.- Y por cierto. ¿Dónde diablos se metió Syaoran?... prometió que vendría a verme.

-Si vino y vio toda tu presentación. Por cierto, felicidades, estuvieron maravillosas. Y sobre Syaoran. Lo estoy buscando.

-Qué raro. Bueno, tal vez se fue ver a Nana…

-¿Nana?- pregunte.

-Sí, la novia de Syaoran.

-Ah, es verdad… Ya me había hablado de ella.

-Sí, es mi mejor amiga. Está estudiando para ser una gran Chef y justo ahora tiene una competencia. Seguro Syao se fue a verla.

-Sí, seguro fue a verla.- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Y es que no me imaginaba a mi amigo con una Chef como novia. Yo me lo imaginaba con alguien más "musical", alguien así como la pianista, como decidí apodar a la chica del vestido rojo y ojos verdes.

Y hablando de la pianista, iba pasando justo a lado de nosotros, aún tomada de la mano con aquel chico.

-Sakura se ve muy feliz con ese chico.- me comentaba Yui mirando a la pianista con felicidad.

-¿Sakura es la chica que toco el piano con ustedes verdad?

-Si es ella. Tiene mucho talento.

-Y… ¿ese chico es su novio?- pregunte.

-Le pregunte a Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, y me dijo que él, es el hijo del jefe de Sakura. Y que no estaban saliendo. Pero todas nos sorprendimos cuando él llego al camerino con un bello ramo de flores, se las entrego y ve tu a saber que le dijo, pero Sakura estaba algo sonrojada. Y sin decir nada, salieron del camerino tomados de la mano. Seguramente el chico se le declaro!- termino de decir emocionada.- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿a caso te gusta Sakura?- cuestiono sonriente.

-Para nada.- dije serio. No sé por qué pero la pianista me intrigaba bastante. Creo que muy en el fondo quería que mi amigo estuviera con esta chica.

**Sakura**

Yukito había llegado al camerino con unas bellas flores.

-Sabes? Estas muy bella el día de hoy.- me decía tiernamente Yukito.

-Gracias.- dije algo sonrojada.

-Y no solo hoy…siempre estas así de bella.- dijo depositando un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Sabía que las chicas estaban mirando la escena, pero la verdad no me importo. Estaba bastante embobada con Yukito. ¿Será qué me gusta?

-¿De verdad crees que soy bella?

-Sí, muy hermosa. ¿Te parece si damos una vuelta?- me decía dedicándome otra sonrisa.

-Claro. Me encantaría.- dije sonrojada.

Inmediatamente Yukito me tomo de la mano y salimos del camerino. El tacto de nuestras manos no me desagradaba en absoluto.

Aunque muy dentro de mí, seguía pensando en el ambarino…_me gustaría tomar su mano_ así como estoy tomando la Yukito en estos momentos…

**Syaoran**

Llegue lo más rápido que pude con Nana. Llegue justo a tiempo…

Cuando termino su competencia, los jueces dijeron que en unos días anunciarían al ganador.

Después fuimos a casa de Yui a festejar que el concierto fue un éxito al igual que el concurso de Nana.

Mark me llamo para decirme que me vería en casa de Yui. Todo era perfecto. Estaríamos mis dos mejores amigos, mi novia y yo festejando. Aunque por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en la ojiverde y el chico de gafas…

-Sabes?- me decía Mark mientras las chicas estaban en la cocina.- por un momento pensé que la pianista era tu novia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Lo digo porque en el concierto no dejabas de mirarla.- decía sonriendo.- Confieso que me sentí feliz por un momento. Esa chica me transmite paz, alegría, no lo sé, creo que te haría muy feliz.

-¿Por qué de repente me dices todo esto? Yo soy muy feliz con Nana.

-No lo sé amigo. La verdad tu novia no me gusta para ti.

-Mark, de verdad no se dé que hablas?, ni siquiera conoces bien a Nana y…

-Tampoco conozco bien a la pianista y sé que ella es mejor para ti que…

-No sigas.- interrumpí.- Deja de decir tonterías. Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para saber escoger a mis novias.- dije un poco molesto.

-Hay Syaoran…-dijo suspirando.- Sabes perfectamente que Sakura te gusta. Incluso podría apostar que te gusta más que Nana.

-Mark, de verdad ya basta.- decía cansado de todo esto.

-Está bien. Ya no diré nada. Si dices que eres feliz con esta chica entonces yo también lo seré.

De verdad que no sabía por qué Mark me estaba diciendo todo esto. ¿Y cómo podría él saber que chica es mejor para mí? Creo que mi amigo estaba pasado de copas…pero todo aquello me dejo pensativo, y mis pensamientos fueron directos a la chica de ojos verdes…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!...<strong>

**Disculpen la tardanza!...pero con la Universidad no hay tiempo ¬¬**

**Pero bueno...espero que les este gustando la historia y el nuevo personaje!**

**Por cierto, varios de ustedes me han pedido capitulos más largos, de verdad lo intento pero como ya mencione no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, pero aun así espero sigan leyendo mi historia que la escribo con muchisimo cariño para todos ustedes!**

**Y como siempre me gustaria agradecer a:**

KkKobato0o

Anais-Lovely-Angel

Sari-Natsuki

Nanitayi-Li

Kendrix astrix

Endri-Chan92

bebeli

**Mil disculpas si olvide poner a alguien!...y bueno, eso es todo por hoy!, si la Universidad me lo permite actualizare más seguido!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! y no olviden deran reviews!**


	6. En 3 meses pasan cosas

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 6 "En 3 meses pasan cosas"**

**Sakura**

No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo…

Ya tres meses desde el concierto de la Universidad, si que se pasa rápido.

En estos tres meses siento que han pasado muchas cosas, sobre todo en mi vida. Para empezar puedo decir que…¡TENGO NOVIO!...Sí!, tengo un guapo, caballeroso y amable novio.

Desde el concierto he estado saliendo con Yukito…ya sé lo que van a decir… ¿Qué paso con Syaoran?, bueno…es complicado…digamos que él está muy feliz con su novia y para ser realistas, nunca se figara en mí. Así que decidí ya no hacerme ilusiones con él y tratar de olvidarlo…aunque ha sido difícil, ya que no dejo de pensar en él…¿eso me hace mala novia?...no lo sé…

Y para ser honestos, Syaoran me está haciendo fácil eso de olvidarlo, ya que desde el concierto…¡No se ha pasado por Music City!

¿Será que le abra pasado algo?

-¿Por qué tan pensativa amiga?- interrumpió mis pensamientos Tomoyo.

-Es que…he estado pensando mucho en Syaoran últimamente.- confesé.- De verdad me gusta mucho Yukito y le tengo un gran cariño pero a Syaoran…

-¿Lo amas verdad?- pregunto interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

-No lo sé…nunca había sentido esto por alguien, así que no se si esto que siento sea amor…pero estoy segura de que siento algo muy fuerte y especial por Syaoran. Aunque es extraño ¿no crees?, casi no lo conozco.

-Yo no le veo nada de extraño.- decía con una sonrisa.- Así es el amor. A veces no necesitas conocer tanto a alguien para enamorarte. Solo pasa.

-Pero aún así. Syaoran ya tiene novia y yo estoy con Yukito.

-¡Animo Sakurita!, ya verás que pronto todo se pondrá en su lugar.

**Nana**

En tres meses pasan muchas cosas, y mi relación con Syaoran ha progresado bastante.

Creo que he encontrado a un chico que de verdad me ama.

Pero no sé si puedo corresponder sus sentimientos apropiadamente…

No me mal interpreten. Lo quiero y mucho, pero nuestra relación se ha vuelto muy monótona…siempre es lo mismo.

Después de la Universidad él va a mi casa, algunas veces salimos, otras nos quedamos viendo una película, comiendo, e incluso…hacemos el amor…

Digo, ¡No me molesta!, para nada…pero, es que siempre es lo mismo. Al principio todo eso era lindo pero después de un tiempo aburre…

Hace unas semanas conocí a un chico, Hiroshi. El es músico igual que Syaoran, incluso asiste a la misma Universidad que él.

Debo admitir que es muy guapo. Es alto de cabello negro. Ojos oscuros. Si Syaoran es serio, él es como 10 veces más, pero aún así tiene una esencia de chico malo que me encanta…

**Syaoran**

La palabra aburrido se quedaba corta…Hacia semanas que me sentía así.

Había estado muy ocupado con la Universidad y con Nana. Tanto que no había podido ir a Music City desde el concierto…cuantas ganas tenia de ver a la ojiverde…pero inmediatamente se posa en mi mente un chico de gafas…Yukito…

Yui me había comentado que Sakura estaba saliendo con ese chico, digo, no me importa, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero…no lo sé…pareciera que estaba celoso, aunque yo no tenía ningún sentimiento más que de amistad hacia Sakura.

Era muy extraño…

Cambiando de tema…a Nana la he sentido rara últimamente…no sé por qué…Mark sigue molestando con la idea de que Nana no es la apropiada para mí y bla bla bla…

Empiezo a cansarme de eso…pero por más que quiera no puedo molestarme con mi amigo…

Aburrido de pensar me dispongo a ir a Music City…

Al entrar a la tienda por alguna razón se dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara al ver a cierta chica.

-Buenos días.-salude sonriente.

-Ah…Sya…Syaoran!...que sorpresa.- decía.

-Que milagro que te dejas ver Sakura.

-¿Yo?... ¡tú eres el que no se aparece en meses!

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Es que he estado bastante ocupado con la Universidad. Y hablando de eso quería hacerte una pregunta.

-Ah…claro…dime…

-¿¡Por qué diablos no me habías dicho que asistes a la misma Universidad que yo?

-¿Qué?... ¿vamos a la misma Universidad?- en este punto no sabía si me lo decía enserio o si estaba jugando conmigo.

-¿De verdad no lo sabías?

-De verdad. No tenía idea. Y… ¿cómo sabes que vamos al mismo Instituto?

-Ah…es que…te vi tocar en el concierto.- dije un poco sonrojado recordando lo linda que se veía…

-¡¿Qué?...¿me viste?... ¡Que pena!- dijo sonrojada. Yo solo atine a sonreír.

-No debería de darte pena. Estuviste fantástica.

-¿De verdad?

-Enserio.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo un sonriente chico de gafas….lo que me faltaba…

-Buenos días.- salude educadamente.

-Hola Yukito.- dijo Sakura y dicho esto, el chico se acerco y deposito un beso en los labios de la ojiverde. Gesto que me molesto un poco.

-Bueno…yo me voy.- dije serio. No sé porque me molestaba tanto la situación.

-Ah… ¿no vas a comprar algo?- pregunto Yukito.

-No. Solo…venia a visitar a Sakura.

-Está bien. Que tengas bonito día.- me dijo sonriente el chico. Como odiaba que sonriera todo el tiempo.

**Sakura**

Esa mañana Syaoran fue a la tienda. Cosa que me alegro bastante y en parte me puse feliz de saber que asistíamos a la misma Universidad.

Pero después llego Yukito y Syaoran se fue…pude notarlo algo… ¿molesto?...quien sabe…

Tener cerca la presencia de Syaoran solo me confirma una cosa…No lo he podido olvidar y no creo que lo haga…

Después Yukito se marcho y en ese momento llego otro chico. Muy guapo por cierto, parece extranjero.

-Buenos días.- saludo amable.

-Ah…buenos días. ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. Tu ¿eres Sakura verdad?

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre este chico?

-Ah...sí, soy yo…

-Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Mark. Soy amigo de Syaoran.- Aguarden un momento. ¿Amigo de Syaoran?...será que Syaoran solo tiene amigos guapos y educados… ¡ahora en que estoy pensando!

-Ah…mucho gusto.

-Voy a ser directo contigo.- me decía sonriendo.- A ti ¿te gusta Syaoran verdad?

¡¿Qué?...¡¿Cómo se entero de eso?

-Ah…yo…no se dé que hablas…-trate de disimular.

-Vamos…prometo no decirle nada, solo quiero ayudarlos a ser felices.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres Cupido o qué?

-Jaja!, eres muy graciosa. Pero no. Solo soy una persona que se preocupa por la felicidad de su mejor amigo.

-Felicidad…pero si él ya tiene novia. Ya es feliz.- dije triste.

-Él cree ser feliz…pero no lo es…lo conozco demasiado…Si, admito que su novia es muy linda pero, no lo sé, simplemente no complementa a Syaoran.

-Eso lo tiene que decidir él.- comente.

-Se supone que debería ser así. Pero mi amigo es un tonto en esto del amor. Entonces te repito la pregunta… ¿Te gusta Syaoran?

Y qué más quisiera decirle yo, más que me gusta mucho y lo…amo…

-Oye no sé si sabes…pero yo tengo novio y…

-Sí, lo sé.- ¿Qué este chico me estuvo investigando o qué?- Entonces…por última vez… ¿Te gusta Syaoran?

-Está bien….si me gusta Syaoran.- dije sonrojada.

**Syaoran**

Esa noche me encontraba en casa de Nana…

-Oye… ¿Quieres que veamos una película?- pregunte a mi novia al verla aburrida.

-No, no tengo ganas.- dijo desanimada.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No.

-Ya sé lo que quieres entonces.- dije pícaramente.

-Tampoco quiero _eso _Syao.-dijo entendiendo mi comentario.

-¿Segura?- dije acercándome a ella y tomándola por la cintura. En ese momento comencé a besarle el cuello. Solo podía sentir como se estremecía en mis brazos.

-Está bien…solo un rato…vale.- dijo devolviéndome aquellos besos…Y bueno…ya se imaginaran que paso después…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!...bueno, aqui esta un capitulito más...disculpen que sea corto esta vez pero ando en examenes ahora, y solo pude hacer esto en un rato libre que tuve...¬¬<strong>

**Aún así, espero que les gustara!**

**Y como simpre me gustaria agradecerles a:**

akari 1521

Maru chan Hikari chan

bebeli

Kendrix astrix

kimbe-chan

Sari-Natsuki

Nanitayi-Li

AddyLi

KkKobato0o

Endri-Chan92

bebeli

Kendrix astrix

**De verdad muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios! ^^...y disculpen si me falto mencionar a alguien!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que mañana o el fin de semana pueda publicarles un nuevo capitulo!...pero no prometo nada! jaja**

**Nos vemos!...y porfa...no olviden dejar reviews!**


	7. Cumpleaños y Sopresas

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 7 "Cumpleaños y sopresas "**

**Tomoyo**

En unas cuantas semanas será el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Sakurita.

¡Que emoción!

Yukito, el novio de mi amiga tuvo la magnífica idea de organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Y claro, yo lo estoy ayudando con eso.

Aunque estoy planeando una sorpresita más para mi amiga….aunque me siento un poco mal por Yukito. El de verdad la quiere pero…el corazón de Sakurita le pertenece a otra persona…

**Sakura**

Estos días siento que todos los que me rodean me están evitando… ¿por qué será?

Tomoyo y las chicas dicen que tienen cosas importantes de la Universidad. Yukito siempre dice que está ayudando a su padre con asuntos de la tienda.

Pero aún así, no he estado sola del todo estos días.

Mark, el amigo de Syaoran ha estado viniendo a la tienda. Es muy buena persona y es muy divertido.

Tiene muchas actitudes de Syaoran. Se nota que han crecido juntos, son muy parecidos. Aunque claro, ¡yo prefiero a Syaoran!

-El otro día me comentaste que será tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?- pregunto Mark animado.

-Sí. Es el 1 de abril.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para festejarlo?

-Ah…pues no sé realmente. Supongo que saldré por ahí con mis amigas.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos? Los tres.

-¿Los tres?- pregunte confundida.

-Sí. Tu, yo y claro, Syaoran.

-¿¡QUÉ!

Regrese a mi casa pensando en la propuesta de Mark, es decir, pasar mi cumpleaños con él de seguro sería muy divertido pero, pasar mi cumpleaños con el amor de mi vida…bueno, creo que exagero, pero aún así, seria magnifico estar con Syaoran ese día…

Me pregunto si debería aceptar…

-Buenas noches.- me saludo animado Yukito cuando entre a mi apartamento.

-Hola Yukito.- salude.- No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Vine a verte. Tomoyo me dejo entrar.

-¿Y si querías verme por qué no fuiste a la tienda?

-No quería interrumpirte en el trabajo.- dijo acercándose a mi.- Además, quería sorprenderte.- me decía tiernamente a la vez que me besaba. Debo admitir que este chico besa muy bien…pero…sinceramente, no siento nada especial. Digo, un beso tiene que ser una sensación mágica no?

**Syaoran**

Nana estaría en casa de sus padres unos días, así que no la vería.

Aún sigue bastante rara conmigo. No sé por qué…

Mark me comento que será el cumpleaños de Sakura. Por alguna razón esos dos han estado muy juntos últimamente. Solo espero que mi amigo no esté tramando algo.

Como sea. Pero me hace un poco de ilusión estar con Sakura en su cumpleaños. La verdad le tengo un gran cariño a esa chica.

-Quiero comprarle un regalo a Sakura…pero no se qué debería comprar…-decía mientras Mark y yo caminábamos por el centro comercial.

-A la pianista le gusta mucho la música tanto como a ti. Por qué no le compras algo q a ti te guste. De seguro le encantara.

-Sí, puede ser…-dije pensando en mis opciones.

Pero como soy muy malo para pensar en algún regalo, decidí averiguar quiénes eran las amigas de Sakura.

Me encontré con que una de las cantantes del concierto era su mejor amiga, e incluso vivían juntas. Si alguien podía decirme el regalo perfecto para Sakura, era ella.

-Miren nada más quien vino a visitarme.- me decía sonriente Tomoyo.

-Eh?...ah…hola, soy Syaoran Li. Tú debes ser Tomoyo cierto?

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Sí. Soy amigo de Sakura y sé que su cumpleaños será pronto y yo quería que tú…

-¿No sabes que regalarle cierto?-interrumpió.

-No. ¿Me ayudaras?

-Claro.- me dijo sonriente.- Tengo el regalo perfecto para Sakura.

**Sakura**

No puedo creerlo… ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Ya que todo el mundo estaba ocupado ese día. Acepte la propuesta de Mark.

Estoy muy emocionada de salir con él y con Syaoran.

Me dieron libre el día en el trabajo. Tiene ventajas salir con el hijo del jefe. Aunque no estoy con Yukito por eso…Y hablando de Yukito…creo q lo mejor será terminar con él. Me gusta pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en Syaoran…

Tocaron la puerta de mi apartamento, y para mi sorpresa era Mark.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo alegremente.

-Gracias. No esperaba verte tan temprano.

-Bueno ¿qué esperas?...vámonos. Nos espera un día muy divertido.

-Sí. Oye Mark… y…Syaoran?- cuestione al notar la ausencia de este. ¿Qué no se supone que saldríamos los tres?

-Ah sí…lo siento pero no pudo venir. Peri me dijo que te felicitara de su parte.

-Ah…bueno…gracias.- dije fingiendo una sonrisa. Me decepciono mucho saber que Syaoran no vendría.

**Syaoran**

-¿Entonces conoces a Mark?- cuestione a Tomoyo.

-Sí. Me lo presento Yui. De hecho parte de esto es idea suya.- decía con su singular sonrisa.

-Debí imaginarlo…

Ese día se suponía saldría con Mark y Sakura por su cumpleaños, pero hubo un cambio de planes a última hora.

Según me dijeron, Yukito, el novio de la ojiverde, le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa… ¿qué original no?... ¿se nota mi sarcasmo?

Como sea…Mark y Tomoyo me convencieron para asistir a dicha fiesta…aunque aún no entiendo por qué no me dejaron salir esta mañana con Sakura como habíamos planeado…

**Sakura**

Me la estaba pasando muy bien con Mark este día. El es muy divertido. Salimos a comer, después fuimos a un parque de diversiones.

Aunque aún lamento que Syaoran no pudiera venir… ¿será que tendrá que ver con su novia?

Cuando empezó a anochecer decidimos regresar a mi apartamento.

En cuanto entre, lo primero q note era que todas las luces de mi casa estaba apagadas. ¿Será que Tomoyo no se encontraba?

Pero de repente las luces se encendieron y salieron todos mis amigos gritando "¡SORPRESA!", de verdad que no me lo esperaba.

Estaban las chicas, Yui, Naoko, Chiharu Rika, Tomoyo, Yukito, mis compañeros de trabajo y algunos de la Universidad. Y claro, Mark.

-¡Muchas felicidades Sakurita!- me dedica sonriente Tomoyo.

-Muchas felicidades linda.- me decía Yukito mientras me abrazaba y me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias. No esperaba que estuvieran todos aquí.

La fiesta había sido muy divertida. Los únicos que quedábamos eran Tomoyo, Mark y yo…y bueno, y Yui, pero se quedo dormida en el cuarto de Tomoyo.

-Bueno. Ahora es hora de tu regalo.- decía sonriente Tomoyo.

-¿Qué, más regalos?

-Sí.- siguió Mark.- Aún falta el regalo principal.

De acuerdo….confieso que a estas alturas no entiendo nada. ¿Sera que me sobrepase con el alcohol?

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Abre la puerta Sakurita.- decía mi amiga.

-¿Quién puede ser a esta hora?- pregunte confundida.

-Solo abre la puerta pequeña.- decía Mark.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que vi fue a una persona, no pude distinguir su cara por las miles de rosas que estaba cargando.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura.- escuche que dijo aquella persona. Pero esperen…esa voz…

Aquella persona me dio las flores y en ese momento vi quien era.

Syaoran…

-¡Syaoran!... ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?- pregunte sorprendida.

-¿Creíste que me perdería tu cumpleaños?- me decía con su linda sonrisa.

-Creí que estarías ocupad hoy…

-No. Solo quería darte una sorpresita.

¿Sorpresita? A esto le llamaba sorpresita?

Creo verlo era el mejor regalo de todos.

**Syaoran**

Me encontraba en casa de Sakura.

Al parecer yo era la sorpresa….aunque aún no término de entender los planes de Tomoyo y Mark…

-Ten. Te traje un regalo. Espero te guste.- dije entregándole una cajita que contenía un collar de oro en forma de piano.

-Wow…esta precioso Syaoran…De verdad no tenías que cómprame nada.- decía apenada.

-No tenia, pero quería hacerlo.

-¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?- me dijo tiernamente.

-Claro que sí.

Sakura me dio la espalda y se levanto un poco el cabello para que yo pudiera ponerle el collar.

Debo admitir que disfrute ese momento…

-Bueno tortolitos…yo me retiro.- decía Mark, que en ese momento estaba de espectador junto con Tomoyo.

Esperen… ¿Tortolitos?

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunte.

-Sí. Nos vemos. Feliz cumpleaños Sakura.- y dicho esto se fue…

-Yo también me voy a dormir. Ya es tarde.- decía Tomoyo.- Que se diviertan.

Definitivamente tramaban algo estos dos…

-Bueno…creo q solo quedamos tu y yo.- comente.

-Sí.- me dijo nerviosa.

-Ya es tarde. Si quieres me voy para que descanses.

-¡NO!- casi grito.- Quédate…por favor…-dijo sonrojada.

La ojiverde y yo estuvimos platicando por horas sentados en el sofá. Aprendí muchas cosas de ella esa noche. Como que tiene un hermano que siempre la molesta, que su grupo favorito es Coldplay, the Beatles y la música clásica claro.

Aprendí esas y muchas cosas más…

Creo que no me había dado cuenta pero….creo que me gusta Sakura…

Transcurrió la noche y la ojiverde y yo nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. De alguna forma Sakura quedo con la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas. Y lo más raro…nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

**Yui**

Esa mañana desperté con bastante dolor de cabeza…Ya no volvería a tomar tanto.

Por lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior, me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Tomoyo. Y lo confirme al verla dormida en un fotón a lado de su cama, donde yo había pasado la noche.

Decidí dirigirme al baño y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al salir de la habitación…

El novio de mi mejor amiga, dormido con Sakura, con las manos entrelazadas y la chica estaba más que cómoda durmiendo en las piernas de Syaoran.

Definitivamente esos dos me debían una explicación…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!...espero les gustara este capitulo!<strong>

**Y quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios a :**

**akari 1521**

**Endri-Chan92 **

**Sari-Natsuki**

**Nanitayi-Li **

**Ah...y ¿qué opinan de como se va tornando la historia?...proximamente nuevos personajes!**

****Bueno, eso es todo..Nos vemos y o olviden dejar reviews!****


	8. Cosas que pasan

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo "Cosas que pasan "**

**Yui**

Esa mañana desperté con bastante dolor de cabeza…Ya no volvería a tomar tanto.

Por lo poco que recordaba de la noche anterior, me había quedado dormida en la habitación de Tomoyo. Y lo confirme al verla dormida en un futón a lado de su cama, donde yo había pasado la noche.

Decidí dirigirme al baño y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al salir de la habitación…

El novio de mi mejor amiga, dormido con Sakura, con las manos entrelazadas y la chica estaba más que cómoda durmiendo en las piernas de Syaoran.

Definitivamente esos dos me debían una explicación…

**Sakura**

Me encontraba aún con los ojos cerrados.

Había pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Pase la noche entera hablando con Syaoran. Aprendí muchas cosas nuevas de él, lo que solo hizo que me enamorara más.

-Sakura….Sakura…-escucho que alguien me llama. Aún con los ojos cerrados trato de descubrir de quién se trata.- Sakura despierta.- repite aquella voz que se me hizo conocida…demasiada conocida.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, para encontrarme para mi sorpresa a Yukito…mi novio.

-Yukito.- dije sorprendida.

-¿Me puedes explicar que hace ese tipo aquí? - me decía en voz baja pero se notaba su enojo….esperen de ¿quién habla?

Ya que me encontraba acostada me levante del sofá para encontrarme a cierto castaño dormido…eso quiere decir que…dormimos juntos?...esperen, y ¿por qué estamos tomados de las manos?

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Y por qué estabas durmiendo con él?

-Yukito, no pienses cosas extrañas. Es solo que estuvimos platicando hasta muy tarde y al parecer nos quedamos dormidos. Pero eso es todo. _Nada paso._

**Syaoran**

Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que empecé a escuchar voces. Estaban hablando en susurros pero aún así provoco que me despertara. Al parecer estaban discutiendo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para descubrir que no estaba en mi casa, ni en mi habitación. Lentamente a mi cabeza le llegaron imágenes del día anterior o mejor dicho, de la noche anterior.

Gire un poco mi vista para encontrarme a la ojiverde, se veía preciosa. Al parecer se acababa de despertar. Pero se veía un poco molesta y al parecer el causante de eso era su novio.

-Syaoran.- vi a la ojiverde mirarme al notar que me había despertado.

-Buenos días.- dije cordialmente.

-Ya me voy Sakura. Te llamo después.- dijo su novio regalándome una fea mirada. Cosa que no entendí. Y dicho esto salió de la casa como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunte.

-No. No pasa nada, no te preocupes.- me decía la ojiverde sentándose a mi lado. Podía notar su enojo y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Segura? ¿Te hizo algo tu novio?- pregunte preocupado, aunque no sé porque me estaba metiendo en asuntos ajenos.

-No, es solo que, se molesto conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?, pero ¿Quién se puede molestar contigo Sakura?- dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que…se molesto porque estábamos durmiendo juntos.- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Ah…de verdad lo siento si te provoque un problema con tu novio.- dije apenado.

-No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa.

-Claro que si.- dije.- si no hubiera venido no tendrías problemas con él y…

-Pero me alegro de que hayas venido.- interrumpió.-de hecho hiciste que este fuera el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.- decía con una sonrisa en su cara, aunque no me estaba mirando.

-No exageres.-dije.- No soy nada especial como para que digas eso.

-¡Claro que sí!...para mi eres especial.-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Tú también eres muy especial para mi.- no sé porque le dije eso…

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Tomoyo saliendo de su habitación.

-Buenos días.- dijimos la ojiverde y yo al unisonó.

-Buenos días.- decía Yui saliendo detrás de la primera. Solo que esta no se veía tan feliz.

Tomoyo nos preparo un rico desayuno, estuvimos platicando un poco sobre cosas triviales. Después de un rato Yui y yo decidimos irnos.

Yui había estado toda la mañana muy callada…cosa extraña en ella.

- Estas molesta.- dije mientras caminábamos sin rumbo alguno.

-No.- me dijo cortante.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quieres saber qué me pasa?- me dijo alzando un poco la voz.- Pasa que me despierto y te encuentro muy cariñosito con Sakura.

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- dije molesto.

-Syaoran no te hagas el tonto. Sakura estaba durmiendo en tus piernas y no solo eso, se estaban tomando de las manos. ¡Y te recuerdo amigo mío que tienes novia y es mi mejor amiga!

-No seas Tonta. ¡No paso nada! Solo nos quedamos dormidos, es todo. Y además tú no tienes porque enojarte por más amiga que seas de Nana.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿O quieres que te recuerde como le han roto el corazón a mi amiga más de una vez?

- Yo no he traicionado a Nana nunca.- dije más calmado. Me conoces bien y deberías saber que no soy esa clase de chico. Además amo demasiado a Nana como para engañarla.

-Está bien.- dijo suspirando.- Te la pasare esta vez.

**Sakura**

-Saku, ¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto Tomoyo al verme pensativa.

-Nada, es que, en la mañana tuve una discusión con Yukito.

-¿Yukito? ¿Por teléfono?

-No, desperté y ya estaba aquí.

-¿Aquí?- dijo extrañada mi amiga.- pero ¿Quién lo dejo entrar?, no recuerdo que se quedara anoche.

-Yo tampoco. Seguramente dejamos la puerta abierta.

-Tal vez. Pero y a todo esto, ¿por qué estaban discutiendo?

-Es que anoche Syaoran y yo nos quedamos platicando hasta muy tarde y nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá.

-Así que tú y ese chico se divirtieron anoche.- me decía pícaramente, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

-Tomoyo, ¡No pienses cosas!- mi amiga solo se rio.- pero ¿no crees que Yukito exagero?

- Es que él te quiere mucho, es normal que sienta celos.

-¿Celos?

-Sí. Sakura.- decía seria.- ¿Por qué no terminas con Yukito y luchas por Syaoran?, es obvio a quien prefieres de los dos.

Terminar con Yukito…esas palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza, es decir, ¿debería hacerlo?, pensándolo bien…me gusta Yukito y le tengo un gran cariño pero, no lo amo…en cambio a Syaoran…bueno, no es necesario que describa lo que siento por él…

-Tomoyo….Creo que lo hare… terminare con Yukito…

**Nana**

Me siento un poco mal conmigo misma…

Le dije a todo el mundo que iría a casa de mis padres pero…no es así…

Hace varias semanas conocí a Hiroshi. Desde que nos conocimos hemos estado saliendo como amigos, aunque es inevitable que nos tomemos de las manos y…nos besemos un poco…

Hace unos días me propuso que nos fuéramos unos días a la playa. Solo él y yo. La verdad no pude decir que no. ¡Este chico de verdad me encanta!

Él sabe que estoy saliendo con Syaoran pero cuando estamos juntos es como si nada nos importara. Quiero mucho a Syaoran pero, creo que ya no como antes…

Estos días que he estado con Hiroshi me he divertido bastante. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por lo que hicimos anoche…llegamos muy tarde al hotel, nos habíamos quedado en habitaciones separadas pero anoche…no se qué paso y…tuvimos relaciones…

**Sakura**

Al día siguiente tuve que ir a trabajar, aunque me ponía un poco nerviosa la idea de ver a Yukito después de lo que hable con Tomoyo.

Era un hecho de que terminaría con él pero, no había decidido cuándo ni dónde.

-Buenos días.- me dijo Yukito entrando a la tienda. Pero se podía notar que aún seguía molesto.

-Buenos días.- salude.- Yukito, ¿podemos hablar?

-¿De qué? ...¿de cómo disfrutaste la noche con tu amiguito?- decía molesto.

-¡Ya no quiero discutir otra vez lo mismo!- dije molestándome yo también.

-¡Pues no me has explicado que fue lo que paso!

-¡Ya te explique mil veces!... ¡NO PASO NADA!

-¡Hey chicos cálmense!- decía mi jefe, el padre de Yukito entrando.

-Disculpe.- dije apenada.

-Disculpa papá.- dijo Yukito mientras se iba a la bodega de la tienda.

-Sakura.- decía mi jefe.- me alegro de que estés saliendo con mi hijo pero, no quiero que se pongan a resolver sus problemas aquí en la tienda.

-Disculpe, no volverá a pasar.- me disculpe.

**Syaoran**

Los días pasaron lentamente y yo ya estaba impaciente por ver a Nana. Ya la extrañaba demasiado.

La había llamado un par de veces pero nuestras conversaciones solo duraban unos cuantos minutos.

Aún podía notarla rara. Pero espero que pronto vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

No había vuelto a ver a la ojiverde desde aquel día que la encontré discutiendo con su novio. No quería ocasionarle más problemas.

Por alguna razón quería ver a Sakura, debo admitir que me gusta, es una chica muy linda y agradable, aunque claro, solo es eso, ya que amo demasiado a Nana…

-Syaoran.- me decía Mark.- ¿ya sabes la noticia?

-¿Noticia?- decía desinteresado.

-Sí. Eriol viene a Japón.- decía divertido.- Me ha llamado para decírmelo.

-¿Qué?... ¿ese tipo viene?

Creo que mi amigo estaba muy divertido con mi reacción ya que no paraba de reír.

Y si se preguntan quién es Eriol, bueno, solo diré que es el tipo que me gano en la competencia musical de hace dos años en Inglaterra.

Lo conozco desde que éramos niños y desafortunadamente siempre nos han gustado las mismas cosas y siempre terminamos compitiendo por eso.

Podría decirse que somos… ¿amigos?...una clase extraña de amigos diría yo…

-Bueno.- dije suspirando.- Tendré que lidiar con ese tonto otra vez…

-Jaja! Los mejores amigos vuelven a reunirse Jaja!- decía divertido Mark. Siempre se ha divertido con el asunto de Eriol y yo…

¿Me pregunto si terminaremos compitiendo por algo esta vez?...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!...disculpen la demora!...pero como siempre debo culpar a la Universidad! xD!<strong>

**Espero que les gustara este pequeño capitulo...y diganme, cómo les va pareciendo la historia? ¿qué opinan de Nana?**

**Y espero les guste el nuevo personaje que se integra a esta historia, Eriol! jaja!...qué pasara entre él y Syaoran?...**

**Bueno y como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por dejarme sus comentarios! ^^, de verdad, Gracias!**

**Maru-chan1296 **

**akari 1521**

**kimbe-chan **

**Kendrix astrix **

**Endri-Chan92 **

**bebeli **

**rosslove**

**Sari-Natsuki **

**Mil disculpas si olvide mencionar a alguien!**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!, espero q sea pronto! y no olviden dejar reviews ^^V**


	9. El amor duele

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 1 "El amor duele"**

**Syaoran**

Termino mi última clase, así que me encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la Universidad.

De repente escuche el sonido de un hermoso piano...ya lo había escuchado antes. Sin duda era el bello sonido de la ojiverde tocando…

Me acerque a la puerta del salón de donde provenía, y comprobé que efectivamente era Sakura.

Al parecer estaba practicando con el bonito piano de aquel salón.

-¡No me sale esta parte!- dijo para sí misma dejando de tocar.

-¿De verdad?- dije entrando al salón.- A mí me ha sonado estupendo.-dije mostrándole una sonrisa.

-¡Syaoran!- se sorprendió al verme.- A veces se me olvida que vamos a la misma universidad.- dijo sonriendo también.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te olvidas de mi? –brome haciéndome el ofendido.

-Claro que no Syaoran.- dijo riéndose.- eso nunca.

-¿Y qué es lo que dices que no te sale?

-Es esta parte.- dijo mostrándome la partitura.- es demasiado rápida y mis dedos no coordinan.- decía mientras hacia una mueca de desesperación.

-Ya veo.- dije analizando la partitura.- efectivamente esta parte es demasiado rápida. Pero tranquila, no te gastes intentándolo a la primera. Ve lentamente y ya verás que con practica vas a poder hacerlo más rápidamente. A mí también me costó algo de trabajo esta parte, pero practique mucho y mira ahora como suena.- dije tocando hábilmente aquella parte que a la ojiverde se le dificultaba…debo decir que en cuanto a música me encanta presumir.

-¡Wow!- exclamaba Sakura una vez que termine de tocar…o mejor dicho, de presumir.- ¡De verdad que eres todo un experto Syaoran!

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto.- ¿se nota mi modestia? – tú también eres muy buena.

-Gracias.-dijo sonriente.

**Sakura**

Definitivamente ver a Syaoran alegro mi día. El ambarino se quedo conmigo hasta que termine de practicar e incluso me acompaño a mi trabajo.

¡Es todo un caballero!

Ya dentro de la tienda nos quedamos callados. Así que decidí romper ese silencio.

-Syaoran… ¿tienes novia?- pregunte sonrojada. Y aunque yo ya supiera la respuesta quería escuchar que me decía el ambarino.

-Si.- respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo, cosa que me dolió bastante.- ¿No te lo había comentado?- yo negué con la cabeza.- Pues sí, tengo novia. Se llama Nana y es la mejor amiga de Yui.- decía mientras le brillaban los ojos. Se nota que de verdad quiere a esa chica.- Estudia gastronomía, de verdad será una gran chef. Cocina delicioso.- cada una de sus palabras dolían…y mucho…

-Se ve que es una buena chica.- decía fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Sí. La amo demasiado. ¿Te cuento un secreto?- decía.- No se lo he dicho a nadie, ni a Yui ni siquiera a Mark pero…_pienso pedirle matrimonio… _

En ese momento juro que me dieron muchísimas ganas de llorar. De verdad no esperaba que me dijera eso. ¿De verdad quería tanto a esa chica como para casarse con ella?

Miles de preguntas azotaron mi cabeza pero solo atine a decir.- Felicidades.- nuevamente fingiendo mi sonrisa.

-Gracias.- decía con una sonrisa. Seguro que a esa chica le ha de dedicar muchas más sonrisas que a mí…

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Syaoran.

-Es un mensaje.- decía mirando el artefacto.- Es de Mark…Bueno, me tengo que ir. Me dio gusto hablar contigo. Y lo que te acabo de contar, no se lo digas a nadie.- sonrió.

En cuanto salió Syaoran, entro Yukito a la tienda.

-¿Por qué estaba el aquí?- decía enojado. Lo que me faltaba…

-Yukito de verdad no estoy de ánimo para discutir contigo.- decía fastidiada. Y es que me acababan de dar la peor noticia del mundo. Que la persona que más amo se va a casar.

-No me agrada tu amiguito. No me gusta que este cerca de ti y…

-¡Yukito ya basta!- le grite.- no te preocupes por él. Tiene novia y va a casarse con ella.- dije conteniendo mis lagrimas.

-¿De verdad?- decía más calmado.- entonces creo que no hay tanto problema. Aún así no me gusta que este contigo.

-Como quieras…-dije sin ánimos de seguir hablando.

**Nana**

Me encontraba en el coche de Hiroshi. Íbamos de regreso a Tokio.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a tu noviecito hoy?- decía Hiroshi serio…como siempre.

-Sí.- dije.

-¿Y si le dices que llegaras hasta mañana y te quedas hoy en mi casa?

Me sentía muy mal por estarle haciendo esto a Syaoran pero por alguna razón no lo podía evitar.

-Pero solo esta noche, vale?- dije depositando un beso en su mejilla.

**Syaoran**

Recibí un mensaje de Mark, decía que fuera a mi apartamento y así lo hice.

-¿Para que querías que viniera Mark?- pregunte desganado.

-Te tengo una sorpresa.- decía muy animado. Demasiado para mi gusto.- Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué?...no tengo cinco años para que me hagas cerrar los ojos.

-Ciérralos…-ordenaba mi amigo.

-¡Que no!

-¡Ciérralos Syaoran!

-¡Que No!

¿Y yo decía que no teníamos cinco años?...porque en ese momento pareciera que sí…

-Ya dejen de pelear.- esperen….esa voz….no puede ser….

-¡Eriol!- dije sorprendido al verlo.

-¡Syaoran!... ¡amigo mío!

-Mark ¿por qué lo trajiste a mi casa?- reclame sin importarme que Eriol estuviera presente.

-Te estoy escuchando Syaoran.- dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿No es una bonita sorpresa?- decía divertido Mark.- Pensé que sería divertido estar los tres juntos.

-¿Divertido?... ¿para quién? ¿Para ti?- decía molesto.

-Pues sí. Para mí.- decía riéndose.

-No culpes a Mark.- decía Eriol.- yo tenía ganas de verte.- decía también riéndose.

¿A caso a mi era al único al que le molestaba esta situación?... al parecer sí, ya que a mis dos acompañantes parecía divertirles mucho esto…

-De ninguna manera te quedaras aquí. ¡Ahora mismo te vas a un hotel!

-Syaoran, no seas grosero.- decía Mark.

-Sí, no me corras. ¿Qué paso con esos modales Syaoran? – decía Eriol con esa estúpida sonrisa.

-¡Esta bien!- dije enojado.- puedes quedarte.

-Por eso te quiero amigo.- decía Eriol.

Definitivamente serán unos días muy largos con Eriol aquí…

**Sakura**

Esa noche llegue a casa sin muchos ánimos. Lo primero que hice fue literalmente aventarme en mi cama, e instantáneamente comenzaron a salir las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo todo el día.

Unas horas después sonó mi móvil.

-¿Diga?- dije desinteresada. Ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de ver el número.

-Hola Sakura. Soy Mark, el amigo de Syaoran.

-Ah…hola Mark.

-¿Estas ocupada?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-¡Qué bien!- decía animado.- quería invitarte a ti y a Tomoyo a casa de Syaoran. Quiero que conozcan a un amigo.

-¿Amigo?- no entendía nada.

-Sí. Entonces ¿qué? ¿Vienen?

-Ah…no lo sé.- dude ya que lo que menos quería era ver a Syaoran.

-Anda. Ven. Te divertirás. Además es viernes.- decía tratándome de convencer.

-Está bien. Pero no te prometo que vaya Tomoyo. Dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde ensayando una nueva canción.

-Qué pena…pero bueno, ya será en otro momento…pero ¿tu vienes no?

-Yo…está bien…iré…pero espera… ¿Dónde queda la casa de Syaoran?- pregunte al darme cuenta que no tenía idea de donde vivía el ambarino.

-Ahora mismo te mando la dirección.

**Syaoran**

Unas cuantas horas…. ¡solo unas cuantas malditas horas han pasado desde que ese tipo llegó y ya no lo soporto!

No puedo creer que Mark lo trajera a mi casa…

-Me gusta tu casa Syaoran.- comentaba Eriol.- Tal vez me quede a vivir contigo.

-Eso jamás pasara Eriol.- dije serio.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

-Debe ser mi invitada.- decía Mark corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¿Invitada?...Mark deja de invitar gente a mi casa.- decía cansado.

-Buenas noches.- esperen… ¿Sakura?

-¿Quién es está linda chica?- decía Eriol.- ¿Será acaso tu novia Mark?

-No, es mi amiga y también de Syaoran.- decía sonriente.

-Ah…mucho gusto. Soy Sakura Kinomoto.

-El gusto es mío. Soy Eriol Hiragizawa.- decía mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y la besaba. La chica solo se sonrojo un poco.

-Eriol, deja de molestarla.- comente.- Hola Sakura.- dije dirigiéndome a la ojiverde.

-Hola Syaoran.- dijo sin mirarme. Parecía molesta…

**Eriol**

La chica que llego a casa de Syaoran era muy hermosa. Pero definitivamente no es mi tipo.

Pero pude notar como la miraba Syaoran. ¿Será que le gusta?, porque si es así, ya encontré con que divertirme un rato…

-Y dime pequeña.- dije dirigiéndome a la chica.- ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú juntándose con estos dos tipos tan tontos?, no me digas que sales con alguno de estos dos.

-No para nada.- decía apenada.- Mark y yo solo somos amigos y Syaoran también y aparte el…ya tiene novia.- esto último lo dijo un poco ¿triste?

No me digan que a esta chica le gusta Syaoran….interesante…definitivamente me iba a divertir en Tokio…

**Syaoran**

Mientras Sakura platicaba con Mark y el insoportable de Eriol, podía notarla algo distante e incluso triste… ¿se habrá peleado con su novio de nuevo?

-Hey Syaoran… ¿por qué no vas por algo de beber?- decía Eriol.

-¿Y por qué no vas tú?- dije desinteresado.

-¿Por qué no vas con Sakura?- decía Mark. Espero que no siga con la idea de que Sakura es mi alma gemela…

-Mark….- dije lanzándole una mirada asesina.

-Te…te acompaño Syaoran.- escuche que dijo la ojiverde apenada.

-Está bien.- dije. Así también aprovecharía para preguntarle si estaba bien.

Decidí ir a una de esas tiendas que estaban abiertas las 24 horas. Además ya era bastante tarde para ir a algún otro lugar.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?- pregunte a la ojiverde mientras caminábamos hacia la tienda.

-Ah…si.- decía cortante.

-Te noto triste. ¿Te pelaste con tu novio?

-No. De verdad estoy bien…

Obviamente no me creí su respuesta. Pero decidí dejar el tema.

-Eriol se ve que es buena persona.- comento de repente.

-Si…muy buena.- dije sarcásticamente.

-¿No es tu amigo?

-Algo así…

-Se ve que te tiene mucho cariño.

-¿Eriol?, si claro.

-De verdad. Se ve que le simpatizas mucho, aunque parece que siempre te está molestando.- decía sonriente.

Al menos ya estaba sonriendo…aunque estuviéramos hablando del insoportable de Eriol…

-Es muy molesto…-comente. Sakura solo rio.

Seguimos platicando hasta que logramos ver a lo lejos la tienda. Lamento tanto haber ido…

De aquella tienda de 24 horas, iba saliendo Nana…cosa que me extraño ya que según yo seguía en casa de sus padres.

Nana salió con unas bolsas, subió a un auto rojo. Dentro de este había una persona que no logre distinguir quién era, pero lo que si pude ver es como Nana, Mi novia, beso a ese tipo en cuanto entro al auto…

El auto se fue…yo solo me quede estático, sin poder decir nada…

-Esa…-decía Sakura.- era…Nana… ¿verdad?

-Sí.- dije aún mirando el camino que había tomada aquel automóvil.- Que pena que…la conocieras en estas circunstancias….

No lo podía creer….de verdad que no lo podía creer…es decir, Nana, la chica que tanto amo me…me…me estaba engañando con otro…

No, tal vez la confundí y… ¡No!, definitivamente era ella. No estábamos tan lejos como para no distinguir que era ella…

**Sakura**

Fui a casa de Syaoran. Conocí a otro amigo suyo. Eriol. Es de cabello azulado, de lentes, más o menos de la estatura de Syaoran y Mark.

Es muy amable y educado. Aunque por lo visto se divierte molestando al pobre de Syaoran.

Acompañe a Syaoran por unas bebidas. No sé por qué quería estar sola con él después de saber que ya no tendría ninguna oportunidad con él.

Al llegar a la tienda nos encontramos a la novia de Syaoran subir a un auto y ¡Besar a otro tipo!

Syaoran estaba en shock….de verdad se notaba que le dolió bastante lo que vimos.

Se notaban en sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas, lágrimas que nunca salieron…

Yo también estaba en shock. No lo podía creer.

-Esa…era Nana… ¿verdad?

Supe que era ella, pues ya la había conocido anteriormente en Music City, cosa que Syaoran no sabía. Pero aunque no la conociera, cualquiera hubiera adivinado que era la novia del ambarino debido a su reacción.

Nos quedamos un rato ahí, sin decir nada. La mirada de Syaoran estaba perdida.

-Vamos a…comprar las bebidas.- me dijo de repente. Muy serio. Sin mírame.

-Vamos.- dije.

Syaoran agarro lo primero que encontró en la tienda, lo pago y salimos de ahí. Lo más seguro es que no quería estar en ese lugar donde anteriormente estaba su novia…

Regresamos a su casa sin decir nada. En silencio.

**Mark**

-¿Qué te parece la chica?- pregunte a Eriol.

-Muy linda. ¿Le gusta a Syaoran?

-El dice que no, pero se le nota bastante que sí.- dije sonriendo.- Vas a molestarlo con ella verdad?

-Claro que sí. Veamos si de verdad siente algo por ella.- dijo sonriendo igual que yo.

La razón por la que había invitado a la pianista a conocer a Eriol, era porque sabía perfectamente que él haría que Syaoran sintiera celos. Y yo quería que de una vez admitiera lo que siente por ella, y no sé, tal vez deje a su novia para estar con Sakura… ¿se nota que no me agrada Nana? Jaja! No me importa.

**Sakura**

-¡Tardaron Mucho!- reclamo Eriol en cuanto llegamos.

-Lo siento. Había mucha gente en la tienda.- mentí.

Syaoran no dijo nada ni miro a nadie. Dejo las bolsas con las bebidas en la mesa de su comedor. Y hecho esto se fue directo a lo que parecía ser su habitación.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Mark acercándose a mí para que Eriol no escuchara.

-Es que…vimos a Nana be…besando a otro.- A Mark no le podía mentir. Además es el mejor amigo de Syaoran y si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo sentir mejor es él.

-¿Qué?...esa zorra…- dijo para sí mismo.- Ve con él.- me dijo.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida.- Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo ¿no crees?

-No. Conozco a mi amigo y aunque no lo diga, sé que no quiere estar solo.

-¿Y yo por qué?...mejor ve tú…yo no sé qué decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor…

-No le digas nada.- decía serio.- solo hazle compañía.- me dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Eriol.

-Nada.- respondió Mark sonriente.- ¡Hey bebamos algo de lo que trajo Syaoran!

-¡Sí!- dijo animado Eriol.

-Anda.- comentaba Mark dirigiéndose a mí.- Ve con él.

Llegue hasta la puerta en la que había entrado el ambarino anteriormente. Toque aquella puerta y al no recibir respuesta entre.

Me encontré a Syaoran Recostado en su cama. Me acerque y me senté en la orilla de esta.

-Me siento muy mal Sakura.- comento de pronto Syaoran sin mirarme.

-Me imagino.-no sabía que decirle.- ¿quieres que te deje solo?

-No.-contesto rápidamente, solo que ahora si me miro y se sentó a mi lado.

Syaoran se veía muy triste. Nunca imagine verlo así.

Pensé que estaría llorando pero no encontré ningún rastro de eso. De hecho se veía muy calmado.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?- pregunte.

-No. Cuando hable del tema será con Nana…Tenemos mucho de que hablar.- Decía serio.- ¿Podemos quedarnos así, sin decir nada?

-Claro.- dije e inconscientemente lo abrace. Me sorprendió que Syaoran me correspondiera ese abrazo. Al parecer necesitaba consuelo…y yo se lo daría…

Y así nos quedamos lo que quedo de la noche…sin decir nada…no necesitábamos decir ni una palabra, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!...espero que esten bien y que les gustara este capitulo!<strong>

**Y como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir con esto! ^^**

**chii tsuki hime**

**Sari-Natsuki **

**Endri-Chan92 **

**akari 1521**

**Nanitayi-Li **

**Si olvide mencionar a alguien, disculepen!**

**Y bueno eso es todo!...espero poder actualizar pronto! **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no olviden dejar reviews! ^^V**


	10. Malos y buenos momentos

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 10 "Malos y Buenos momentos "**

**Syaoran**

Dos semanas pasaron desde aquel incidente con Nana.

No la he visto, aunque hemos hablado un par de veces por teléfono, aún no le he dicho lo que vi… Creo una parte de mi lo está evitando…

En verdad me dolió bastante lo que vi aquella noche, de verdad amo mucho a esta chica…No quiero perderla… ¿O será que ya la perdí desde hace mucho?, o quizá…nunca fue mía del todo…

Estoy muy agradecido con Sakura por haberme consolado ese día. Siempre esta cuidándome y apoyándome, es una gran amiga…

A pesar de que estoy deprimido por lo de Nana, estoy tratando de llevar mi vida normal, o al menos hasta que resuelva este asunto.

Lamentablemente Eriol sigue aquí. A Mark sigue dándole gracia mi "curiosa" amistad con Eriol…

Una cosa que me tiene un poco ¿preocupado?, es que últimamente Eriol y Sakura están pasando mucho tiempo juntos… conociendo al chico, hay que tener cuidado, no quiero que lastime a la ojiverde.

Me encontraba en la cafetería que tanto me gustaba visitar.

-¡Hola Syaoran!- saludo mi amiga Yui de repente.

-Ah…Hola Yui. No espera verte aquí.- salude sin muchos ánimos.

-Uh… ¿y por qué esa actitud amigo? - decía mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Por nada en especial…

-Syaoran…quería hablar contigo de algo…-decía un poco nerviosa.

-¿De qué?- dije sin mucho interés.

-Nana ha estado un poco triste. Me llamo hace unos días preguntándome si estabas enojado con ella…- esperen un momento… ¿triste?, ¿ella?..¡El que esta triste soy yo!

-¿Triste?- bufe.- No tiene por qué estarlo…-dije algo molesto.

-¿Se pelearon?

-No. Para nada…

-Nana dice que la estas evitando…

¡Pero claro que la estoy evitando!... ¡después de lo que vi, lo que menos quería era verla a la cara!

-No la estoy evitando.- mentí.- solo he estado muy ocupado estos días…

-Syaoran.- decía seria.- No la lastimes, vale…-me decía con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

¿Qué no la lastime?...pff…si tan solo Yui supiera quién es el que salió lastimado en esta relación….

-No lo hare…-dije sinceramente.

**Sakura**

Por alguna razón Eriol, el amigo de Syaoran, ha estado mucho tiempo conmigo. Y no es que me moleste, un amigo siempre es bien recibido, pero Eriol es, digamos…un amigo muy empalagoso…Y ahora verán a lo que me refiero…

Hace un par de días me encontraba trabajando cuando apareció Eriol en la tienda.

-Hola Sakurita.- saludo el ojiazul.

-¡Eriol!, que sorpresa.- salude.

-¿Sabes?, el día de hoy te ves muy hermosa.- decía mientras tomaba mi mano y la besaba. La verdad me desagrado un poco eso.

-Ah…gracias…-dije quitando mi mano.- Y ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Solo quería verte Pequeña Sakura.- decía con un tono de voz algo melosa.

Eriol se paso por detrás del mostrador, donde yo me encontraba y me abrazo por detrás.

-Hueles muy bien…- decía oliendo mi cabello… ¡Este chico ya se estaba pasando de la raya!

Lo único que hice fue zafarme de su abrazo y decirle que no podía estar detrás del mostrador. Y agradezco que me hiciera caso y empezara a respetar mi espacio vital…bueno, solo por ese día…

En otra ocasión me pase por casa de Syaoran para ver como seguía después de lo que paso con su novia. Al tocar la puerta, ¿Quién creen que abrió?...Eriol…

-Miren nada más la linda sorpresa…-decía el ojiazul con ese tono de voz tan…molesto…si intentaba hacerse el seductor, no le estaba funcionando…

-¿Esta Syaoran?- pregunte sin más.

-No está. ¿Pero sabes qué?...estoy yo aquí para ti solito…

-Jaja…Ya deja de molestar a la pianista.- afortunadamente apareció Mark para salvarme…

Estas y muchas cosas más han pasado desde que conocí a Eriol…empieza a fastidiarme…

A Syaoran no lo he visto desde aquella noche… quiero verlo y saber cómo esta…

**Syaoran**

Decidí terminar con todo el asunto de Nana, así que fui a su casa…

-¡Syaoran!- dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa.- Que bueno que vienes.

-Hola Nana.- dije serio.

-¿Pasa algo?, no nos hemos visto y cuando halamos por teléfono, te noto muy cortante…dime… ¿te hice algo para que estés enojado conmigo?

¿Qué qué me hiciste?...fácilmente pude haberle contestado esa pregunta, pero por alguna razón salían otras palabras de mi boca.

-No pasa nada.- ¿por qué dije eso?- Nana…

-Dime.

-¿Te casas conmigo?- ¡en este momento no se qué rayos pasaba conmigo!….

-Syaoran….-decía sorprendida.- Yo…

-Solo di que sí…de verdad te amo mucho y…te voy a hacer muy feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas…-dije desesperado.

Creo que trataba de mantenerla a mi lado como fuera…en mi interior sabia que esto no estaba bien y que después de lo que me hizo debería de terminar con ella y no volver a verla nunca pero…por otra parte…quería que estuviera conmigo…incluso estaba dispuesto a perdonarle lo que paso con tal de que se quedara conmigo…

Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan patético…

-Syaoran…yo…-decía con lágrimas en los ojos.- _no puedo…_ - dijo casi en un susurro que apenas logre escuchar.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿por qué no Nana?

-Syaoran...es que…yo…yo…

-Tu…has estado viendo a otro ¿verdad?…- termine de decir.

-¿Cómo lo…sabes?- dijo sorprendida. Agradezco que al menos no lo negara…

-Hace dos semanas te vi besando a otro…-dije serio.- ¿desde cuándo Nana?... ¿Desde cuándo me has estado engañando?- algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-¡Hola Nana!- escuche que alguien entro a la casa. Para mi sorpresa era un chico. Esperen un momento…. ¿qué no era Hiroshi mi compañero de clase?...y ¡¿por qué rayos estaba en casa de mi novia?...No puede ser…no me digan que con este imbécil me ha estado engañando…

-¡Hiroshi!- dijo Nana sorprendida. Creo que no esperaba ver a sus dos "noviecitos" juntos.

-¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí Nana?- dije muy molesto.

-Tranquilo Syaoran- decía el chico.- No es lo que te imaginas…solo vine a…

-Basta de mentiras Hiroshi…-interrumpió Nana.- Syaoran ya sabe que…

-¡Me estaba engañando contigo!- dije abalanzándome contra él.

-¡Syaoran! ¡Basta!- decía Nana tratando de separarnos.

-¡Tranquilo Syaoran!- decía Hiroshi tratando de esquivar mis golpes.

-¡¿Para qué quieres que me tranquilice?...¡solo para decirme algo que ya se!... ¡Qué Nana no era feliz conmigo y que prefiere estar con un imbécil como tú!

-¡No digas eso!- decía Nana llorando.- ¡Yo te amo!

-¡Deja de decir eso!... ¡Si me amaras tanto como dices no estaríamos pasando por esto!

-Syaoran.- decía Hiroshi.- De verdad lo siento mucho. Te respeto mucho como músico y como persona…pero en serio amo a Nana y creo que la puedo hacer más feliz que tu y…

-¿Sabes qué?...-dije más calmado pero con mucha rabia en mí.- Quédatela… si es lo que ella quiere y la hace feliz…por mi está bien.- dije dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¡Syaoran, espera!- dijo Nana.

-De verdad te amo mucho Nana.- dije dándole la espalda.- Lamento que esto terminara así…fue lindo mientras duro…-cuando note que mi voz se entrecortaba, seguramente por las ganas de llorar, supe que era tiempo de marcharme.- Que…seas muy feliz…-dicho esto salí corriendo de aquella casa…

**Sakura**

Me encontraba en Music City. Estaba guardando mis cosas para irme a casa, cuando de repente alguien entro bruscamente a la tienda.

-Disculpe, pero ya cerramos.- dije.- ¡Syaoran!- me sorprendí al mirar al ambarino. Lo primero que note fueron sus ojos, estaban hinchados por haber llorado mucho y su mirada estaba como perdida y triste…-¡¿Syaoran estas bien?- dije acercándome a él.

-Sí. Estoy bien.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Somos amigos Syaoran. Dime qué te pasa…

-Es que…-comenzaron a salirle nuevamente lágrimas de esos bellos ojos.- Nana…se termino y…-en ese momento el ambarino estallo en llanto. Yo solo atine a abrazarlo, como aquella noche…

Después de un rato, Syaoran se calmo un poco…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le dije.

-No quiero ir aún a mi casa…lo que menos quiero es ver a Eriol…-dijo riendo un poco.

-Jeje…yo tampoco quiero verlo…

-¿Por qué?, ¿te está molestando?- a esas alturas ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de que seguíamos abrazados y nuestras caras estaban muy cerca, cosa que al parecer no importaba en esos momentos.

-Digamos que…es un poco empalagoso…

-Si te hace algo, solo dime y le partiré la cara.- dijo poniendo su frente contra la mía. A esas alturas ya se imaginaran como estaba yo teniendo al ambarino tan cerca…

-Ok.- dije sin poder decir o hacer otra cosa…ya estaba demasiado embobada con el chico.

-Vamos a tomar un café vale…yo invito…-dijo separándose de mí.

-Claro.- dije sonriéndole.

No hablamos de nada hasta que llegamos al café.

Syaoran seguía triste y aún se le notaba que quería llorar…no tenía idea de cuánto amaba a su EXnovia…por alguna razón estaba un poco feliz… ¿soy mala amiga?

-Sakura.- dijo de pronto.- Gracias.

-No tienes porque agradecer.

-Claro que sí. Siempre estás conmigo cuando te necesito. Eres muy buena amiga…

¿Amiga?... en serio quería dejar de ser su amiga y convertirme en algo más…claro, no ahora…primero se tiene que recuperar de esto y en un futuro, espero hacerlo cambiar de opinión…

-De verdad no me agradezcas Syaoran…lo hago porque te quiero.- dije sonrojada.

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo sonriendo. Obviamente el no me quiere de la misma forma que lo quiero a él…pero aún así estaba feliz.

Y así pasamos el resto de la tarde…platicando de cosas triviales. Al menos pude hacerlo sonreír un poco.

**Syaoran**

Ese fue uno de los peores días de mi vida…agradezco tanto tener a Sakura en mi vida. Me ha ayudado mucho a lidiar con todo este asunto de Nana…

-Si aun no quieres ir a tu casa, puedes venir a la mía.- dijo la ojiverde.

-¿No es mucha molestia?

-Claro que no.- le sonreí.

-Está bien…vamos…

Llegamos a la casa de la pianista y nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Sakura.- dije tomándola de las manos. Tenía unas manos tan cálidas…- Otra vez…Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.

-No hay de que.- dijo un poco nerviosa, no sé por qué…

Como si fuera costumbre, nos quedamos dormidos de nuevo en el sofá, como aquella vez en su cumpleaños…solo que esta vez estábamos sentados. La ojiverde tenía la cabeza recargada en mi hombro izquierdo y mi cabeza sobre la suya…

Por alguna razón era tan agradable estar así con ella…Por algún rato mi mente olvido todo el asunto de Nana y se centro el aroma del cabello de la ojiverde…

Un rico olor a Cerezo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!...Una disculpa por tardar en subir un capitulo!...la Universidad no deja hacer nada...¬¬ jaja!<strong>

**Y tambien lamento que el capitulo sea corto, pero prometo que en unos dias subire otro un poco más largo! ^^**

**Cuentenme, ¿qué les va pareciendo la historia?...cómo ven lo q paso con Nana?...y qué tal la relación de los castaños! **

**Y beno, como siempre muchisisimas gracias por comentar!, de verdad me animan a seguir con esto!**

**Gracias a:**

**bebeli**

**akari 1521**

**nicoole94 **

**Maru-chan1296**

**Kendrix astrix**

**Endri-Chan92 **

**karly15**

**chii tsuki hime**

**Sari-Natsuki **

**Disculpen si olvide mencionar a alguien!... todos sus comentarios son leidos y bienvenidos!**

**Bueno, eso es todo y como ya mencione prometo subir un capitulo un poco más largo dentro de unos pocos dias!**


	11. Estamos juntos en esto

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 11 "Estamos juntos en esto"**

**Sakura**

Un mes ya ha pasado desde el incidente con la novia de Syaoran…

Desde aquel día que llego destrozado a Music City, nos hemos hecho muy cercanos. Pasamos todo el día juntos, salimos a comer, al parque de diversiones, me espera después de clases y yo a él…en fin, hacemos muchísimas cosas juntos.

Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que estamos saliendo…pero, lamentablemente solo salimos como _amigos_….

Es obvio que Syaoran aún siente algo por Nana, pero ya lo veo más alegre. Ya empieza a ser el mismo Syaoran que conocí aquella vez en la tienda, donde por un momento lo odie, pero ahora es innegable que…._Lo amo…_

En cuanto a Eriol…sigue haciendo de las suyas, aunque cuando Syaoran está cerca y se da cuenta de los "cariñitos" del ojiazul, me defiende…incluso parece ¿celoso?...no creo…no tendría por qué, ya que él solo me ve como su amiga…

-¿Ya estas lista?- pregunto el ambarino que me estaba esperando en la puerta de la Universidad.

-Sí. Vamos.- ese día iríamos a su casa, ya que Syaoran me ayudaría a practicar una melodía para una de mis clases. Debo admitir que en cuanto a música, él es el mejor.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el ambarino emprendiendo el paso hacia su casa.- estos días han sido muy divertidos.- decía sonriente.

-¿Estos días?-cuestione.

-Sí. Últimamente hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos….de verdad me he divertido y disfrutado estos días. -decía mirándome, cosa que me hacia ponerme nerviosa.- Gracias Sakura…de verdad gracias por apoyarme.

-No tienes por qué agradecer. Ya te lo he dicho.- dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Lo hago porque…_Te quiero…_

Syaoran solo sonrió y me dio un abrazo que me tomo por sorpresa.-Yo _también te quiero _ Sakura.- dijo de repente.

**Mark**

Últimamente veo a mi amigo muy feliz, cosa que me alegra demasiado…

Syaoran siempre ha sido un chico muy serio que no muestra mucho sus emociones pero, desde que la pianista llego a su vida, Syaoran ha estado más alegre, sonríe más…cosa que no hacía con la zorr…digo, con Nana…

Creo que el ambarino está cayendo en los encantos de la pianista…espero que no tarde mucho en darse cuenta….es un poco lento para estas cosas…

Eriol sigue con su "plan" de molestar a Sakura para molestar a mi amigo. Debo admitir que me da un poco de pena la ojiverde, es decir, Eriol es tan empalagoso con ella, ¡prácticamente la esta acosando! Jaja!, pero es tan divertido, y Syaoran empieza a molestarle que Eriol le preste tanta atención a Sakura y no solo Eriol. ¡Mi amigo se ha vuelto un poco "obsesivo" con la chica!, no deja que ningún ser del sexo masculino la toque o siquiera la mire, Jaja!

**Eriol**

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar de pronto.- ¿Diga?- dije contestando.

- Disculpe, ¿se encuentra Syaoran?- escuche la voz de una mujer.

-No se encuentra. ¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando vuelva?

-Solo quería preguntarle si mi amiga Sakura estaba con él.- se escuchaba preocupada. Y al parecer conocía a la ojiverde…

-Si te sirve de algo, escuche que Syaoran hablaba con ella anoche y dijo algo de que vendrían después de clases. Ya no deben tardar.

-Si ves a Sakura ¿podrías decirle que me llame?, no la he podido localizar a su celular.

-Si no te preocupes.-dije sin mucho interés.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tomoyo…

_Tomoyo…_que nombre tan sexy… debo decir que su voz sonaba igual de sexy que su nombre…será que también físicamente es sexy…Debo conocer a esta chica…

-¿Quién llamó Eriol?- pregunto Mark en cuanto colgué.

-Una tal Tomoyo. ¿Es amiga de Sakura?

-Sí. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?- decía divertido.

-Me parece que esta chica puede quitarme el aburrimiento….

-¿Aburrimiento?, ¿Tú?...pero si estas más que divertido con el asunto de Sakura Jaja!

-Pero lo de Sakura es solo un juego para molestar a mi "amiguito"…

-Haz lo que quieras Eriol…pero si te voy a decir una cosa.- decía serio.- No la lastimes. Esa chica es la mejor amiga de Sakura y se ha convertido en buena amiga mía y de Syaoran…Si le haces algo, tiene quien la defienda…

-No me digas que la quieres para ti.- dije divertido.

-No.- decía aún serio.- Pero no la lastimes…

**Syaoran**

La ojiverde y yo llegamos a mi casa. Hace unos días me había pedido que la ayudara con una pieza que se le dificultaba, y yo no iba a negarme, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí esta chica… Esto era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

-Llegamos.- le dije poniendo la llave para abrir la puerta.

-¡Llegaron los tortolitos!- grito Mark en cuanto abrí la puerta.

-¡Mark!, ¡deja de decir eso!- dije un poco molesto.

-Hola Mark.- saludo la chica.

-Hola Sakurita.- regreso Mark el saludo.

-Mira que chica tan guapa acaba de llegar a mi casa.- decía Eriol poniendo su voz de chico empalagoso. No sé por qué últimamente esta así con Sakura…esperen un momento…dijo ¿su casa?...¡Ja!, ya quisiera…

-Ah…Hola Eriol.- Sakura parecía incomoda. Y como no estarlo con este acosador…

-Eriol.- le dije serio.- deja de molestar a Sakura, viene por asuntos de la Universidad. No para que la estés molestando con tus estupideces…

-¿Cuáles estupideces?- decía el ojiazul.- Se llama Amor…

Sakura pareció sonrojarse un poco con lo dicho por Eriol, cosa que me molesto un poco. Mark solo tenía esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

-No digas tonterías Eriol.-dije.- Vamos Sakura.- dije tomándola de la mano para llevarla a mi habitación, que es donde tenía un pequeño piano.

-Espera Sakura.- dijo Eriol.- Tu amiga Tomoyo llamo. Dijo que le llamaras, parecía importante.

-¿Qué?, ¿Tomoyo?- decía la pianista.

**Sakura**

En cuanto Eriol me dijo lo de Tomoyo la llame de inmediato.

-¡Sakurita! Qué bueno que llamaste.- decía mi amiga preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- dije

-Yukito vino como loco a buscarte.

-¿Qué?...pero ¿por qué?- dije preocupada.

-No lo sé, parecía que estaba ebrio…dijo algo de que no te iba a perder y que si te ibas con otro lo mataría y no sé que más cosas decía…no le entendí.- decía alterada mi amiga.

-Cálmate Tomoyo. Y no te preocupes. Hablare con él.

-De acuerdo. Pero cuídate mucho amiga.

-Sí.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Syaoran en cuanto colgué el teléfono.

-Es solo que Yukito llego a mi casa ebrio.

-¿Ebrio?, ¿pero por qué?

-No lo sé. Pero voy a hablar con él.- dije.- Disculpa pero, espero me puedas ayudar a practicar la melodía en otra ocasión.

-¿Qué?, ¿ya te vas?- decía el ambarino.

- Sí. De verdad discúlpame.

-No, espera. Yo te acompaño.- decía preocupado.- No quiero que veas a ese tipo estando ebrio. No quiero que te vaya a hacer algo.

-No te preocupes yo puedo ir sola.

-De ninguna manera.- insistía.- Te acompaño.

No pude convencer a Syaoran de ir sola.

A pesar de que no amaba a Yukito me preocupaba por él y no quería que estuviera en ese estado y menos por mi culpa…..lo mejor será terminar con él de una vez por todas…

Syaoran y yo llegamos a la casa de Yukito. Toque la puerta y enseguida se abrió esta…

-¡Saura!- decía Yukito ebrio.-Que ueno que viniste…

-Yukito. ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunte preocupada.

-Es que….no te uiero per…

-¿Qué?- pregunte al no entender lo que decía.

-¡Que no te quiero perder!- decía abrazándome desde la puerta de su casa.

Syaoran se había ocultado un poco. No quería que Yukito pensara cosas que no son.

-Yukito…yo creo que…ya es hora de terminar con esto…

-¿Con qué?

-Con esto. Con lo nuestro Yukito. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes pero…no te amo.

-¡No digas eso!- decía tomándome de las manos.- Si es porque estoy ebrio te juro que no vuelve a pasar.

-No es por eso…De hecho ya llevo tiempo pensándolo y…

-¿Es por ese amiguito tuyo verdad?- me interrumpió enojado.

-Él no tiene nada que ver. Esto es cosa mía y…

-¡Cállate!- grito, cosa que me sorprendió. Nuca espere verlo así.- ¡Ni creas que dejare que te vayas de mi lado! Y menos ¡con ese tipo!

-¡Ya te dije que no es por él! –le grite yo también empezando a enojarme.

-¡Claro que sí!... ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras?

-¡Yukito basta!...esto se terminó, entiende que es lo mejor para los dos…

-No es lo mejor para los dos… ¡Es lo mejor para ti!, ¡para que estés libre y te vayas con él!

-¡Ya te dije que así no son las cosas!

-¡Claro que sí y lo sabes!

-Ya no pienso discutir contigo.- dije más calmada.-esto se acabo Yukito. Terminamos.

-¡Esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga!- dijo tomándome del brazo violentamente.-¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que yo lo diga!

-¡Yukito me estas lastimando! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

-¡Te dijo que la soltaras!- apareció de pronto Syaoran empujando a Yukito haciendo que me soltara.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí infeliz?

-¡Deja a Sakura en paz!

-¡No!, ¡Ella es mía!- dijo abalanzándose contra el ambarino. Provocando que este cayera al suelo.

Pude notar como Yukito le lanzaba golpes a Syaoran, hasta que éste logro levantarse y golpear en la cara a Yukito.

-No vine a pelear contigo.- decía el ambarino.- Pero si te advierto algo…No vuelvas a tocar a Sakura o te juro que te voy a matar.

-El que se va a morir va a ser otro.- decía Yukito con las intención de volver a golpear a Syaoran.

-¡Yukito basta!- dije.- ¡se termino lo nuestro, entiéndelo!... ¡Y no!, no es por él...- dije señalando al ambarino.- no es por el que terminamos… ¡es que no te amo!- así que te voy a pedir que no te acerques a Syaoran que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¿Pero él si puede meterse no?- cuestiono mi ex novio.

-Solo me está defendiendo.

-Está bien.- dijo.- Si te quieres terminar, ya está. Terminamos.

-Gracias por entenderlo.-dije. Y…

-Y nada.- interrumpió Yukito.- Solo no vuelvas a Music City. Le diré a mi padre que renunciaste.

-¿Qué?- dije.

-Oye.- decía Syaoran.- Tu relación con ella no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo.

-¡Tú no te metas!

-¡No!, ¡Me voy a meter todo lo que se me pegue la gana!- decía enojado el ambarino.

-Syaoran basta.- dije calmada.- Vámonos.

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido.- pero ¿por qué?, Sakura no dejes que te haga esto, no es justo y lo sabes.

-Lo sé Syaoran, no es justo. Si lo hace feliz hacerme esto, pues bien por él. De todas formas no quería volver a verle cara...vámonos ya Syaoran.

-Está bien.- dijo el ambarino comprendiendo.- Vamos.

-¡Vete con él Sakura!- decía Yukito.- ¡Vete!... ¡pero recuerda!..¡No vuelvas a la tienda!

**Syaoran**

No podía creer que este tipo le estaba haciendo esto a Sakura. Es decir, ¿meter el trabajo de la chica con su relación?, eso no estaba bien.

Sakura se estaba haciendo la fuerte delante de Yukito, pero se notaba en sus ojos que le dolió demasiado perder su trabajo a costa de terminar con un chico que no valía la pena.

Nos fuimos de la casa de ahora su ex novio…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- le dije.

-Sí. Vamos.- me dijo seria.

-¿Por qué no hablas con tu jefe y le explicas lo que paso?

-No. Se terminó Syaoran.

-¿pero por qué?

-Fácilmente le puedo explicar a mi jefe lo que paso, y sé que me creería. Pero solo significaría volver a ver a Yukito y es lo que no quiero….No quiero que te haga daño Syaoran.- dijo tocando las heridas de mi cara a consecuencia de los golpes de su ex.

-Sakura….no te preocupes por mí. No vale la pena renunciar a tu trabajo por mí y…

-No pasa nada. No te preocupes. Ya conseguiré otro trabajo.- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro de que lo harás. ¿Pero de verdad no lucharas por tu trabajo?

-Estoy segura.

Tome la mano de Sakura, como para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, que yo estaría con ella en las buenas y en las malas. A ella no pareció molestarle eso, así que nos fuimos todo el trayecto a su casa con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Gracias por lo de hoy.- me dijo ya en la puerta de su casa.

-No fue nada. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mi Sakura.- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No te preocupes. Quiero dejarte descansar.

-Anda. Entra.- decía con su cabeza recargada en la puerta. Admito que se veía tan linda.- Aún tengo que limpiarte las heridas.

-No te preocupes. Solo son unos cuantos rasguños.- sonreí.

-Syaoran…-decía.

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero mucho.- dijo acercándose a mí y depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

Por alguna razón me quede un poco petrificado. No me esperaba ese gesto de su parte.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura.- dije sonriéndole.

Después de eso pasamos a su casa, me limpio un poco los rasguños que me hizo Yukito y nos sentamos en el sofá a platicar.

Y así pasamos el resto del día. Debo decir que cada vez disfruto más y más su compañía….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!, bueno lo prometido es deuda!, así que aqui esta el capitulo, aunque creo que no ha salido tan largo como esperaba...¬¬<strong>

**Y como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que me dejan reviews!**

**Nanitayi-Li**

**Kendrix astrix **

**Only Nina**

**Endri-Chan92**

**Frezaslocas**

**chii tsuki hime **

**Maru-chan1296**

**Sari-Natsuki**

**De verdad muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo con muchas sorpresas! jaja!...y cuentenme como les va pareciendo la relación de Saku y Syaoran?**

**Bye!**


	12. Sentimientos al Aire

**Hola a todos!...ahora les traigo una historia que no tiene nada que ver con CCS, esta es una historia inventada por mi, protagonizada por Sakura y Syaoran!...espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI<strong>

**Capitulo 12 "Sentimientos al aire"**

**Sakura**

Nunca imagine que encontrar otro trabajo sería tan difícil…Admito que me entristece dejar Music City, de verdad me encantaba trabajar ahí…

Llevaba varios días buscando empleo pero, parece que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Lo único que me reconfortaba en estos momentos eran mis amigos y claro, Syaoran.

-¿Ya encontraste algo?- preguntó el ambarino, refiriéndose a un trabajo. Íbamos de camino a mi casa.

-Me temo que no he tenido suerte con eso.- dije un poco desanimada.

-No te preocupes. ¡Ya encontraras algo!- decía sonriente.

-Gracias.- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Mira.- dijo señalando una heladería.- Vamos por un helado. Yo invito.

-Esta vez me toca invitarte Syaoran.- reclame.- Tu siempre me invitas todo…

-¡Para nada!, no puedo dejar que tu pagues.

-Vamos Syaoran….no me digas que eres de esos chicos con prejuicio de que la mujer pague de vez en cuando.- dije sonriente.

-No me molesta que algunas veces paguen pero, a mi me gusta comprarte cosas.- En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se parara… ¡lo que dijo sonó tan lindo!

-Bu….bueno.- me puse nerviosa.- pero la próxima yo invito ¿vale?

-Vale.

Ya en la heladería Syaoran pidió los helados.

-Buenas tardes. Me da un helado de chocolate y uno de fresa por favor.- pidió al encargado.- Ah…disculpa Sakura, no te pregunte de que querías el helado, pero como siempre pides de fresa, supuse que era tu preferido.- dijo un poco apenado.

-¡No te preocupes!, de hecho me encanta el helado de fresa, es mi preferido.- dije sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad?- asentí.- Bueno, la próxima vez te preguntare de todas formas…

**Syaoran**

Últimamente me siento tan feliz cuando estoy con Sakura. Me encanta estar con ella, me encantan sus preciosos ojos verdes, me encanta su sonrisa y más si esa sonrisa es por mí….Creo que…me…. ¿me estoy enamorando?

Creo que sí…digo, aún estoy dolido por todo lo que paso con Nana, pero no sé, siento algo realmente especial con la ojiverde, algo que ni siquiera con Nana había sentido…

Cuando terminamos de comer el helado nos dirigimos a su casa.

-Estuvo muy rico el helado.- dijo la ojiverde abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-Sí, muy rico.- sonreí.

-Bienvenidos.-nos recibió una alegre Tomoyo.

-Hola.- salude.- Hace un rato que no nos vemos.

-Lo sé. Por lo visto Sakurita te tiene muy ocupado.

-Tomoyo…-regaño Sakura a su amiga.

-Vamos Sakurita, no me digas que no es verdad.

-Aunque así lo fuera.- interrumpí.- No me molesta estar todo el día contigo Sakura.

-Ah…yo…- creo que la ojiverde se quedo petrificada por alguna razón…

-Y estoy segura de que a mi amiga tampoco le molesta estar contigo, ¿verdad Sakurita?

-¡No me molesta para nada!- decía muy rápido.- de hecho….me encanta estar contigo Syaoran. –decía. Por alguna razón me sonroje un poco.

La ojiverde y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos…por un momento me quede perdido en su mirada, en esos bellos ojos….hasta que….

-Si quieren los dejos solos.- se escucho la risita de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué?...- decía un poco nervioso.

Tomoyo solo se reía, esta situación me recordaba tanto a Mark…ese chico siempre se reía de situaciones como esta…. Sakura estaba algo sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga…

**Eriol**

-Estoy aburrido…-me queje.

-Y como no vas a estar aburrido si nunca sales de la casa.- decía Mark.

-No salgo de la casa, por que por lo general Sakura y Syaoran están aquí y puedo molestarlos…-decía molesto.- ¿Dónde se meten estos días?

-Creo que tu compañía empieza a molestarlos ¡jajá!

-No creo que sea eso… ¡Ya se!...de seguro han de estar en un hotel…si, debe ser eso…

-En un hotel…. ¡Jajá!- reía Mark.- No creo. Conociendo a Syaoran y a la pianista, para esa situación yo creo que tardaran un rato ¡jajá!

-¡Jajá!, tienes razón, ¡Syaoran no sería capaz!

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Mark abrió.

-¡Tomoyo! Que milagro.- saludo este.

-Lo sé. Es que he estado algo ocupada con la Universidad.

Esperen… ¿Tomoyo?...la amiga de voz sexy de Sakura….debo conocerla.

-Hola. Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.-salude de inmediato.

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo amigo…-dijo Mark.

-Ah…Mucho gusto. Soy Tomoyo Daidouji.- dijo sonriente la chica. Y ahora que por fin puedo verla, debo decir que es tal y como la imagine… Cabello largo, ojos azules, tez blanca…y un cuerpo de ensueño….definitivamente, la chica perfecta para mí.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy guapa?- pregunte.

-Sí, varias veces.- decía sonriendo.

-Entonces espero que no te moleste que te lo digan de nuevo. Eres muy hermosa.- dije cambiando un poco mi tono de voz, algo más seductora…

-¿Buscabas a Sakura?-decía Mark.

-¡Oye!, ¡No interrumpas!- dije enojado.

-No para nada.- se volteo la ojiazul hacia donde estaba Mark. Parece que a ninguno le intereso lo que estaba diciendo.- Es que Syaoran y Sakurita están en nuestra casa, y quería dejarlos solos un rato. ¡Son tan lindos juntos!

-¡Jajá!, ¡espero que por fin se decidan a confesarse!- decía Mark con su típica sonrisa.

**Sakura**

-Tomoyo dijo que iría por unos bocadillos…pero, ya se tardo ¿no crees?- pregunto.

-Sí, ya tardo demasiado.- en ese momento me llego un mensaje a mi móvil.

"_Me fui para que tuvieran privacidad. Aprovecha el momento y dile lo que sientes por él…Animo Sakurita!_

_Tomoyo"_

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el ambarino.

-No nada.

Después de leer el mensaje de Tomoyo, de verdad estaba contemplando decirle a Syaoran lo que sentía por él…pero, ¿y si no siente lo mismo por mi?, o si esto arruina nuestra amistad, no se qué haría…

-Sakura.- dijo de pronto Syaoran sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Dime.

-Sabes…eres una gran persona. Siempre me estas apoyando en todo y me animas cuando estoy triste, y cuando estoy feliz, me haces aún más feliz…- decía.- De verdad te quiero mucho Sakura.- ambos estábamos sonrojados por todo lo que estaba diciendo.- Y estos últimos días he estado un poco confundido con mis sentimientos por ti…pero ya tengo todo claro…y…quería decirte que…yo…te…

De repente sonó el móvil del ambarino, interrumpiéndolo.

-¿¡Eriol qué quieres!- contesto molesto.- ¡No, no voy a ir a casa ahora!... ¡Estoy ocupado!... ¡No Eriol!... ¡Adiós!

Debo decir que me dio algo de gracia su conversación, bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar conversar…

-Eriol siempre molestando no.- dije sonriente.

-Te amo….- escuche de pronto.

-¿Qué?-dije.

-Lo que escuchaste….Sakura, me gustas y no solo eso…-decía sonrojado.-me he enamorado de ti.

-Syaoran yo…-no sabía que decirle, estaba tan sorprendida.

-Disculpa que te diga todo esto ahora, pero solo quería que lo supieras y de verdad espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistas, porque de verdad me importa mucho.- decía muy rápido.

-Syaoran…esto…yo…también te amo…-dije sonrojada, nerviosa pero muy decidida.

-¿Qué?... ¿de verdad?- decía sorprendido.

-Sí, hace tiempo que siento esto por ti…pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo…- decía con la cabeza baja. Me daba un poco de vergüenza verlo a la cara.

-Sakura.- me dijo y con una de sus manos tomo mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo. En ese momento solo sentí algo tan dulce y cálido sobre mis labios.

Esperen un momento….no me digan que… ¡SYAORAN ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Espere tanto por este momento…

Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos…justo como lo había imaginado tantas veces….

Su mano seguía sobre mi mejilla…se sentía tan bien su calor sobre mi piel.

Con mi mano tome su mejilla y lo acerque más a mi…ambos estábamos sonriendo aún con nuestros labios juntos… Me atrevo a decir que él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo…

-¿Fui muy atrevido no?- dijo separando nuestros labios pero no nuestras frentes.

-Para nada.- dije.- Fue muy lindo.-me sonroje.

Syaoran tomo mi mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Te quiero.-dijo muy tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti.

Y así nos quedamos por un rato….sin decir mucho la verdad…solo nos merábamos y nos sonreíamos…

Quién diría que este día terminaría de esta forma….

Me pregunto si podré hacer que Syaoran olvide por completo a Nana…que aunque ya ha pasado un tiempo sé que aún le duele ese asunto…

¡No puedo esperar para contarle a Tomoyo lo que paso!

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos!...de verdad les pido disculpas por la demora!...pero he estado demaciado ocupada con cosas de la Universidad!<strong>

**Bueno, aqui esta el capitulo, lo se, es demaciado corto...¬¬...pero es para lo que me alcanzo el tiempo! jaja!**

**Espero les gustara y no olviden dejar reviews!**

**Y les agradesco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por comentar!**

**Y no se preocupen! no pienso abandonar esta historia!, acualizare cada que tenga tiempo, aunque no sea muy seguido, pero tengan por seguro que esta historia seguira!, claro, si les sigue gustando jaja!**

**Bueno, eso es todo y espero actualizar pronto!**

**Nos vemos!**


	13. Chocolate

**ERES LA MÚSICA EN MI**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap 13<strong>

**Syaoran**

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Esa fue la expresión de Mark cuando le conté lo que paso con Sakura la noche anterior.

-No es para tanto.- le dije.- ¿O sí?

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡CLARO QUE LO ES!, es decir, amigo….no esperaba que le dijeras que la amas y mucho menos que la besaras…¡Y TODO EL MISMO DÍA!

-Bueno….-dije un poco apenado.- ¡Pero si tú eras el que quería que estuviera con ella!

-Eso mi querido amigo es verdad, lo que en verdad me sorprendió es que lo hicieras todo el mismo día.- decía con su singular sonrisa burlona.- Ese no es tu estilo, por lo general eres más…cómo decirlo…tardadito…

-¿Cómo que tardadito?- reclamé.

-Ay amigo…esto del amor no es lo tuyo, pero en fin…me alegro que ahora la pianista sea tu novia.-dijo sonriente.

-¿Novia? –dije más para mi mismo que para mi amigo.

-Si.- contestó.- No me digas que no le pediste que fuera tu novia!, ya decía yo que no te podía salir todo tan perfecto.

-Bueno…-dije pensativo.- ahora que lo mencionas, no se lo pedí, y creo que eso fue lo mejor…

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices Syaoran?, la pianista y tu nacieron para estar juntos.- dijo serio.- Además, ya le dijiste que la amas y la besaste!

-Eso si…pero….

-Nada.- me interrumpió.- O no me digas que solo se lo dijiste para llevártela a la cama.- dijo enojado.

-¿QUÉ? – dije sonrojado.- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Yo jamás….!

-¡Jaja! –empezó a reír.- Cálmate amigo…yo sé bien que no eres de esos, solo bromeaba.

-Tú y tus bromitas…

**Sakura**

Me encontraba en la cafetería de la Universidad junto a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo. Estaba un poco nerviosa y sobre todo bastante apenada por lo que le estaba contando, y como ya se imaginaran, estábamos hablando de Syaoran…

-¡ASÍ QUE CON BESO Y TODO!

-SHHHH!- le dije intentando que mi amiga no llamara la atención, digo, después de todo no estábamos solas.- Tomoyo! Por favor, baja la voz.- le susurré.- no quiero que nadie se entere y mucho menos Yui!

Y no es que me faltaran las ganas de gritarle al mundo que Syaoran me dijera que me amaba y que me besara! Es solo que era un poco resiente lo del ambarino y su ex novia y por lo que sé, Syaoran no le ha dicho nada a Yui al respecto y aparte Nana es su mejor amiga, no quería que hubiera malos entendidos…Digo, que tal si piensa que Syaoran la está engañando conmigo! Cuando en realidad la que lo engaño fue ella…

-Discúlpame Sakurita.- me dijo sonriente.- Es solo que me emocione mucho. Nunca me imagine que Syaoran se te fuera a declarar tan pronto y con beso incluido!

-Tomoyo….-dije con la cara completamente sonrojada.- pero, ahora que lo dices, creo que si fue muy apresurado de su parte.

-No me digas que no te gusto.- dijo mi amiga con cara de preocupación.

-¡No es eso!- me apresure a decir.- Es solo que fue todo tan rápido…quizá Syaoran solo lo hizo porque quiere olvidar a Nana.- dije un poco desanimada.

-Ay Sakurita…No creo que Syaoran sea así.- me decía tiernamente.- Si te lo dijo estoy segura de que fue porque de vedad lo siente.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunte.

-¡Claro!, y tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.- decía sonriente.- En ese beso debiste de sentir todo su amor….Por cierto, ¡¿Qué tal besa?!

-Que tal….besa?- tartamudeé un poco, y es que si me ponía a recordar ese momento terminaría con la cara aún mas roja de lo que seguramente ya estaba, y sobre todo, ¿Cómo podría describir un beso?, ¿Perfecto? ¿Mágico? , no, esas palabras se quedaban cortas con lo que sentí la noche anterior…

**Syaoran**

Por fin era sábado, desde aquella noche en casa de la ojiverde no la había visto y no es que me faltaran ganas, pero es que estos días tanto ella como yo estábamos ocupados con los exámenes parciales de la Universidad.

Ese día decidí relajarme un poco e ir a la cafetería donde siempre me reunía con Yui, solo que ese día iría solo. Por alguna razón estaba evitando hablar con mi amiga, lo que menos quería era entablar alguna conversación con ella sobre…Nana. Aún no estaba listo y sobre todo, tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos por Sakura, si, ya sé que le dije que la amaba y eso, pero aún me sentía confundido y después de todo lo que paso con Nana, creo que aún me quedan sentimientos por ella…

Llegue a la cafetería y por la ventana observe a Yui sentada, no me sorprendió verla ahí, después de todo es nuestro lugar favorito para comer. Aún así decidí no entrar, rápidamente se me ocurrió otro sitio al cual ir….Music City…

En cuanto entre en la tienda de música vi a una chica de no más de 18 años detrás del mostrador, supuse que era alguna de las ex compañeras de la ojiverde.

-Buenos días.- dije educadamente.- ¿Se encuentra tu jefe?

-¿Mi jefe?- preguntó la chica confundida.

-Mi padre no se encuentra, ¿Para qué rayos lo quieres?- Interrumpió un chico de gafas, si, era Yukito, y no se veía muy contento de verme ahí.

-Ya veo que no se encuentra.- le dije a la chica ignorando por completo a Yukito.- Vendré otro día, gracias.- Y dicho esto salí de la tienda como si nada.

Ya fuera de la tienda sentí como alguien me tomaba bruscamente del brazo, haciéndome girar y mirar a la persona causante de aquello. Era Yukito…

-¿Quién te crees para venir a aquí como si nada? No solo Sakura ya no puede trabajar aquí, tú estás prácticamente vetado de la tienda! - decía enojado.

-¿Disculpa?- dije tranquilo- La tienda es de tú padre no tuya, y mientras él no me diga que no puedo poner un pie aquí, seguiré viniendo…y con respecto a lo de Sakura ¿qué, creíste que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados?

-Sera muy la tienda de mi padre, pero yo también mando aquí! Y si digo que no puedes entrar ¡ES QUE NO VUELVES PONER UN SOLO PIE AQUÍ! Y por tu noviecita ni te preocupes, ya me encargue de que mi padre piense lo peor de ella, aunque la misma Sakura venga a rogar por su trabajo, dudo mucho de que se lo devuelva.- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres un infeliz.- dije intentando retener las ganas de lanzarme contra él, lo que menos quería era hacer una escenita en plena calle.- Sabes qué…Sakura no necesita venir a rogarle nada a nadie, ella es suficientemente capaz de conseguir mejores empleos que este, además, no creo que quiera ver tu horrenda cara de borracho…solo le darías asco…

-¡Eres un imbécil!- decía enojado.

Yukito no dijo más y sin previo aviso me dio un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo que casi me hizo caer al suelo, y hecho esto se metió inmediatamente a la tienda como todo un cobarde.

Decidí no hacer más grande aquel asunto, algún día me las pagaría y podría hablar con su padre, que si bien no le regresara el trabajo a Sakura, no quería que tuviera una mala imagen de ella.

**Sakura**

Estos últimos días no había tenido la oportunidad de ver a mi Syaoran…Sí, dije MI Syaoran!

Decidí darle una sorpresa, así que fui corriendo a comprar ingredientes para preparar un pastel de chocolate e ir a su casa para comerlo juntos.

Sé que no soy la gran repostera del mundo, pero los pasteles me salían bastante bien y a este en particular le dedicaría todo mi esfuerzo, y sobre todo lo haría con mucho _amor_…

**Syaoran**

Me encontraba en la puerta de mi apartamento, por alguna razón no podía encontrar mis llaves, estaba empezando a molestarme más de lo que ya estaba y no era para menos, después de mi discusión con Yukito y que me golpeo justo en el ojo, que por cierto ya empezaba a dar indicios de hinchazón…

Como las dichosas llaves no aparecieron por ningún lado, no me quedo más remedio que tocar la puerta..

-¿Qué rayos te paso en el ojo?- pregunto preocupado Mark cuando me abrió la puerta.

-No es nada.- dije no dándole importancia mientras entraba.

-¡WOW!- exclamo el molesto de Eriol.- Esa faceta tuya de chico malo no me la conocía.- decía riendo.

-¡Callate Eriol!- le dijo un molesto Mark.- Syaoran, en serio, qué te pasó?

-Luego hablamos.-le dije en voz baja para que Eriol no escuchara, mi amigo pareció entenderlo y ya no me cuestiono más.

**Sakura**

Termine el pastel de chocolate, y no es por nada pero olía bastante bien…

Me dirigí hacia casa de Syaoran, el corazón me latía a mil por hora por alguna razón, estaba demasiado nerviosa pero sentía en mi cara una gran sonrisa que no tenía intención de esfumarse.

Llegue a su casa, estaba frente a la puerta, si el corazón ya me latía demasiado antes, ahora no entendía como no se había salido aún de mi pecho.

Me decidí a tocar la puerta…

-Hola hermosa.- para colmo tuvo que abrirme la puerta Eriol.- Pasa.- me decía con su voz seductora según él.

-Hola Sakurita.- Me saludo alegre Mark.- Que gusto verte por aquí.

-Igualmente.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por ignorarme los dos.- dijo de pronto Eriol.

-No te quejes.- le decía Mark dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Anda, vamos a tomar algo…yo invito.

Mark casi empujo a Eriol fuera del departamento.

-Syaoran está en su habitación.- me decía Mark desde la puerta, y dicho esto se fueron los dos dejándome sola en la sala.

Deje el pastel sobre la mesa y me dirigí a la habitación del ambarino.

Justo cuando estaba por tocar a su puerta, esta se abrió…

-Sakura…-dijo Syaoran sorprendido al verme parada fuera de su habitación.

-Syaoran…ah…hola.- me sonroje, en ese momento lo mire directo a la cara y fue cuando me di cuenta del gran ojo morado que tenia.- ¡¿Qué te paso en el ojo?!

-Ah…nada.- dijo nervioso.- No te preocupes, no es grave.

Syaoran se dirigió a la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

-¡Pero como no me voy a preocupar! ¡Mira como tienes el ojo! – me senté a su lado y con una de mis manos toque su hinchado ojo.

-Auch! –exclamó él.

-Disculpa Syaoran...lo mejor será que te ponga hielo para bajar la hinchazón.

**Syaoran**

Sakura se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, tomo unos cuantos hielos de la nevera y los envolvió en un pañuelo.

-Con esto te sentirás mejor.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y colocaba delicadamente el pañuelo con hielos en mi ojo. En ese momento note que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro… por alguna razón me puse un poco nervioso.- Aún no entiendo cómo te hiciste esto…- me decía preocupada.

-Ya te dije que no es nada…solo…me caí.- mentí.

-¿Te caíste y te pegaste justo en el ojo? –preguntó no muy convencida con mi respuesta.

-Sí…así son los accidentes de raros…

-Está bien…-dijo no muy convencida.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- dije detectando un rico olor a chocolate.- Huele bastante bien…

-Ah! Lo olvidaba….te…traje un regalo.- dijo poniéndose de pie al tiempo que comenzaba a sonrojarse…se veía tan linda…

-¿Un regalo?

-Sí, mira, te he traído un pastel de chocolate.- decía rápidamente.- Quizá no esté muy bueno pero lo hice con mucho cariño y…

-Espera.- interrumpí.- ¿Tú lo preparaste?

-Sí.- dijo sonrojada.

-¡No sabía que cocinabas!

-No soy una experta, pero creo que quedo bien, quieres un poco?- preguntó tímidamente.

-¡Claro!

Después de dar el primer bocado de pastel, supe de inmediatamente que este era ¡el pastel de chocolate más delicioso que haya probado jamás! Y no exagero, el pastel simplemente era perfecto, el chocolate no estaba tan dulce pero ni tan amargo, era justo como me gustaba.

No pude evitar recordar los pasteles que Nana me preparaba, pero por alguna razón los pasteles de Nana no se comparaban con el de la ojiverde. Si bien Nana era una gran chef y repostera, el pastel de Sakura tenía un "algo" que los de mi ex no tenían… ¿Qué será?

-Gracias.- dije con la boca llena como si fuera un niño pequeño.- esta delicioso.

-¿De verdad te gusto? Porque si no te gusto no te lo tienes que comer y…

-Bromeas.- dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella hasta quedar nuestras frentes juntas.- Es lo mejor que he comido en años.

En ese momento no se quien estaba más sonrojado, si ella o yo…Y como si fuera algo natural, lentamente nos acortamos la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y nuestros labios se fundieron una vez más en un beso…

Quizá suene muy cursi pero…Este beso sabía mucho mejor que el pastel de chocolate…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! lo se...lo se...deje esto abandonado por más de un año...lo siento!<strong>

**La razón por la que lo deje por tanto tiempo es que a principios del año pasado perdí a un ser querido y tuve que lidiar con eso :( aparte de mis obligaciones en la universidad...Así que me fue imposible actualizar y aparte no estaba de animos... **

**De verdad les pido una GRAN Disculpa!**

**Pero ahora sí estoy dispuesta a terminar con este fic! Solo espero que los viejos lectores sigan apoyandome y a los nuevos les doy la bienvenida!**

**Anoche me lei la historia completa para recordar como quedo todo y tambien me pase por sus comentarios para darme animos! **

**Así que como simpre les pido que comenten y me cuenten que les parecio!**

**Y si, no quedo tan largo como yo esperaba, pero a cambio prometo actualizar muy seguido para compenzar este año sin actualizar!**

**Por cierto...Feliz 2014!**


End file.
